Ordinatio
by LucasLAD
Summary: Hiatus: It's been five years since the fall of Voldemort and the loss of Harry Potter, some have moved on, some have not. And now a new group has arisen, garbed in black, they hunt the users of the dark arts without mercy. HPHG other pairings undecided!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, welcome to my first Harry Potter FF. I kinda decided to write this after reading, several, very good stories posted by others and I wanted to do a post Voldemort spin. My main focus has been Naruto, so this is going to give me a slight breather from my other two stories. I have three trademarks: 1) I use ONE OC as a character, I know some of you are already rolling the eyes, but I'll let you judge for yourselves. 2) I do NOT use cannon pairings, if you want cannon read the books! 3) I do NOT put A/N in the middle of the story, it detracts from the writing.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**"Spell Name" **_(Translation)_

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Harry Potter, if I did it wouldn't end with book seven!

* * *

**-Chapter 1: Ordinatio-**

Two men stood in a large room, facing a shadowed figure, prepared to recieve their orders. "Infragilis," came a soft voice from the man seated behind the desk, "Exuro, like any other mission you are not required to accept. If you do, there is no room for error." He slid the two folders forward and awaited his subordinates to read over the contents.

The first man took his folder and opened it. His sharp green eyes scanning the pages of information. He was garbed in his uniform, black shirt, black slacks, black double breasted trench coat, and finally black leather gloves covering his hands. He turned his emerald orbs on his commander, his disheveled onyx hair shadowing the look of bewilderment on his face, "Sir, why us?"

"I agree," added the man to his left, "isn't this a job for a rookie team? Plus, there are.." he paused and looked at his partner, "...there could be complications." He recieved a withering look from his companion for his comment. He too was garbed in his uniform, save his gloves, they were white with a pentagram inside a circle embroidered on the tops. His eyes were an odd coloration: red with streaks of yellow and orange flowing in a starburst pattern from his pupil. His hair was jet black, much like his counterpart's. Instead of an untidy mess, however, it was neatly spiked back in rows.

The older figure leaned back in his chair, "I trust you both to act accordingly, and as for why you?" he paused and let out a light laugh, "this is going to be a grand affair, every important person in the wizarding world will be there. The likely-hood of an attack is beyond astronomical."

"I'll do it," stated the man identified as Infragilis, he then turned to his partner, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Exuro ran his fingers through his hair and then sighed, "It wouldn't really do to leave my partner hanging," he handed his folder back to the commander, "I accept as well."

"Excellent," replied the figure as he waved a wand over the folders, causing large lettering that read 'Mission Accepted' to appear on them. "You will depart tomorrow morning and arrive in two days," he then flicked his wand causing a large silver bowl to float to his desk, once it arrived he pulled something out and placed it in his mouth, "either of you care for a lemon drop?"

After declining, both men exited the large office and began down the stone corridor, "We've been partners for five years," started Exuro, "and I've never seen you do something so stupid."

Infragilis just pinched the bridge of his nose, a nervous habit since losing his spectacles, "It's just a mission." A gloved hand reached out and found his shoulder, halting the green eyed man's march, "What is it Lucas?"

"Tell me it bothers you, hell man, tell me you're doing it because you miss them," Lucas dropped his hand back down to his side, "but Harry, don't you dare tell me it's just a mission."

* * *

As the sun rose over the hilltops surrounding the Weasley home, it poured its warmth over the sleeping form of one Hermione Grainger, soon to be Hermione Weasley. After stretching and yawning widely, she swung her legs off of her temporary bed and planted both feet on the floor. 'One more day,' she thought, 'then a start on a new life, Hermione Weasley,' sighing she wrung her hands together. As she stood the other occupant of the room stirred and then blinked blearily at her, "Good morning Ginny." 

The twenty-one year old red head merely grunted and pulled the covers back over her head, "Don't be so cheerful 'mione," she whined, "we're not all getting married tomorrow." She then threw back the covers and sat up, her flaming red hair framing her face, "Although you ARE getting married to Ron, so maybe you shouldn't be that cheerful either." Her friend only offered a half hearted smile and a laugh that came out more like a sob, "Hermione, what's wrong?" It was a stupid question really, she already knew what was wrong. As wonderful as her brother treated her, Ron Weasley was not the man her friend wanted to make a life long commitment to. At first the youngest Weasley had written it off as the bonds of strong friendship, but then after contemplating how Hermione was never too busy for Harry or how she spent every waking moment worrying about him, she concluded that her best friend was indeed in love with the-boy-who-lived. After her realization she was a bit stiff around Hermione, that is until one day a sublime thought came to her in the form of Molly Weasley.

_-Flashback-_

_Ginny let out a frustrated sigh as she flopped down into her chair at breakfast, "What's wrong Ginny dear?" questioned one Molly Weasley_

_"Nothing mum," she replied. Her mother's gaze didn't falter a bit, "I just found out...well...more like figured out. That one of my good friends is in love with Harry."_

_Molly turned back to the bacon that was cooking, "I see, and you didn't like that a bit did you?" Her lack of response confirmed the question, so she pulled up a chair and sat next to her daughter, "You may have to get used to the fact that the boy you like is a hero, dear." She drew in a breath and continued, "You know he's caring, self-sacrificing, and would do anything to save a complete stranger, and now he's the one that's going to save us all again. In short dear, it's very easy to fall in love with our Harry. It wouldn't surprise me if every woman in our world had some kind of crush on him."_

_Ginny quirked an eyebrow, "What about you mum?"_

_"Me dear?" she questioned with a smile, "Harry is like one of my own, thinking about him like that is very awkward for me. Although..." she paused, "he is devilishly handsome." She stepped to the side as a bisquit was launched in her direction._

_-End Flashback-_

After that she had warmed back up to her friend, realizing that no woman could resist that boy. A small sigh escaped her as she wrapped her arms around Hermione's sobbing form, the day after her talk with Molly would be the last time anyone would see Harry Potter, "It's ok Mione, shhh." She began to rub soothing circles on the brunette's back, "It'll be alright."

"He should be here Ginny," sobbed the woman, "to see all this." Drawing in a shakey breath she regained control of her emotions, "I'm sorry Gin, it seems all I've been doing for the last few years is trying to live in the past." Hermoine released her grip on the redhead and spun around to the mirrior, "Oh dear, I look absolutely atrocious!" she exclaimed and reached for a brush and began running it through her, now, slightly tamed locks.

Ginny realized what she was doing, Hermione was an odd character. One minute completely composed and perfect, the next a blubbering mess. 'Bloody confusing,' she thought with a small smile, "Come on, mum's got to have breakfast done by now, I'm starving."

After thirty minutes all of the Weasley household was gathered around the breakfast table. There was Bill and Fluer, the half Veela still standing by her werewolf husband. Charlie and his wife Melanie, they had met in Romania and were married in less than a year, the Weasleys were never a patient bunch. Fred and George, the self made buisnessmen of the family still proclaim that it is better to play the field. Percy and his wife Penelope, after much debate and arguement he was allowed to enter the house, with a promise of immense pain should he be such a prat again. Ron sat next to his Fiance, Hermione, after the news of Voldemort's demise and the loss of Harry they had lached onto each other like a lifeline to the world. Quite a lot of people had thought them the perfect couple, but those that knew them knew better. It wasn't love that held them together, it was a staggering fear of loss. Finally Ginny, she was written as the beautiful girlfriend of the tragic hero, the love he sacrificed for the good of the world. Ginny herself snorted in disgust when she read the article, courtesy of one Rita Skeeter. She cared about Harry deeply, but love? It was possible but not certian, they had only dated for a few months for cripe's sake. When she had tried dating again, an article immediately came out, 'Potter widow looking for comfort!' blasted woman. An uncomfortable silence washed over the group as Authur took his place at the head of the table, "Well," he said, "eat up!"

No one really did much, save prod their food, the normal vibrance and bickering was missing this morning, "Come on you lot, it'll get cold," added Molly

Ron scanned the table at all the somber faces, it had been a long time since his family was this quiet, so he did the only thing he could think of. He caught the attention of everyone as he lifted his glass of pumpkin juice, "Wish you were here mate," he looked around the table and offered a smile, "To Harry."

"To Harry," they chorused

Immediately the mood had lifted and things were as they should have been. Later that night Hermione sat on the front porch swing, letting it rock her into a sense of comfort. It was broken, however, by Bill coming out the front door, "Lo there Mione," he stated with a smile

"Hi Bill," she replied with a small wave, then she cast a curious look up, "it's not a full moon, why are you out here?"

The eldest Weasley child took a spot next to her on the swing, "My hearing is absurdly sensitive, and if I have to hear one more of Fred and George's fireworks go off, I don't think I'll need a full moon. Fluer suggested I come outside for a bit." He smiled as a laugh escaped her, "been a while since I've seen you smile like that."

"I've just been a bit out of sorts lately," she replied with a sigh, "wedding jitters and all."

Bill frowned, "You're a horrible liar Hermione Grainger," then he stood and gave a stretch, "Well I shouldn't keep my wife waiting for bed, I'll leave you to it then." As he opened the door he paused, "You can't force it Hermione, it's either there or it isn't."

She frowned at the door, 'Oh sure, that coming from the man that married miss perfect. Perfect face, perfect cook, perfect hair, bloody perfect bum too!' Hermione continued to fume as her fiance stepped outside. "Ron?" she questioned, instantly snapping from her rant.

"Hey Mione," he replied with a half smile, "whatcha doin out here?"

It was times like this Hermione felt the most guilty, she had been thinking about one man and marrying another, "Just thinking, you?" He only shrugged and took a place next to her, wrapping a protective arm around her, "tomorrow is going to be crazy, my mum and yours running around and issuing orders at the same time."

Ron groaned and rested his head on the back of the swing, "Bloody nightmare is what it's going to be, your mum is scary for a muggle." A grin crossed his face as a giggle emitted from the woman in his arms, "Hows work? Any news?"

"Two more last week," she replied grimly

"Any new details?" he continued

Hermione shook her head, "Two men dressed in black entered the building, five minutes later it was in flames with everyone inside dead." She sighed and tucked her feet under her, "It's only happening to people suspected to be practicing in the dark arts."

"Sounds like a good group of blokes then," he replied with a shrug, "taking the fight to the dark wizards instead of waiting for another, you-know-who to pop up."

"Ron!" she scolded, "These people are forgoing the whole process, they are just executing with no trial and no chance for the accused to defend themselves!"

The redhead scratched the back of his head in thought, "I know Mione, it's just," he paused, "I figure if we had captured you-know-who, the slimey git coulda lied his way out of a punishment, or even escaped." He removed his arm from around Hermione and put both hands in his lap, "Sometimes, putting them down is the only way to do it."

"I know, but that doesn't make these people right," she replied with a sigh, as an Auror she had her fair share of spell battles that hadn't ended peacefully. She knew death well enough, but that didn't stop her from despising it, "You were never like this, before..."

"Before I killed Crabbe?" he finished for her, she nodded, "funny how a little thing like war can change a blokes way of thinkin." He yawned widely and stretched, "I think it's time for bed, big day tomorrow." He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips, "night love."

"Night," she replied with a smile. After he had entered the house she sighed, 'He really is good to me.' Then she made a pact with herself, she would do her best to love Ronald Weasley as more than just her best friend.'

* * *

Harry snapped his eyes open as Lucas down shifted and passed a rather large truck, "Hey, you're awake!" 

"Yes I'm awake," he replied with a yawn, "do you have to drive like bat out of hell?"

Lucas shrugged, "It's a sports car, I'm required to drive at absurd speeds. I think it's in the manual." He then let out a wide yawn and rubbed his eyes, "Mind taking over for a while?"

Resigned to not getting anymore sleep Harry reluctantly agreed, "Sure mate." He waited as Lucas pulled the black BMW M3 into the nearest parking lot, "Where are we?" he questioned as they switched places.

"Still about two hours out," he replied as he reclined the seat and closed his eyes. He shot back up when Harry slammed the gas and dumped the clutch, causing the car to spin out, "TAKE IT EASY!" he shouted

Harry only grinned smugly, "I looked at the reports from the enchantment department, this thing has had more charms put on it than the knight bus. I couldn't break it if I dropped a building on it, funny how you haven't had to put gas in it yet either."

"That was..er...I mean...Just, shut up and drive Potter," retorted Lucas as he closed his eyes. It felt like he had just fallen asleep when he was being woken up again, "wassamatter!" he shouted, reaching for his combat knife.

"We're here," replied Harry as he handed the keys back to his partner. Both men exited the car and retrieved their black duffles from the trunk, "The church is down the road, we'll drive out tomorrow morning and pretend to be muggles visiting the graveyard. Should anything happen we'll deal with it as it comes."

"Got it," replied Lucas as he watched Harry pull his silver and black, swept hilt, rapier from thin air. "You can deal with this right?" he questioned while removing his coat.

"You heard the commander, failure is not an option," he replied as he ran a soft cloth down the blade, "so dealing with it isn't either. Why do you care anyway, it's not like you know them."

His partner shrugged, "because you're my partner and my friend?"

Harry shook his head, "Right," he sighed, "friend."

"Don't get all nostalgic now," snapped Lucas as he slipped into his bed, "this is a snatch and grab. They may be resistant or flat out defiant, I hope you're ready to force them to come with us."

'Just bloody great,' thought Harry, 'knowing the Weasleys they're going to put up more than a little bit of resistance. Brilliant Harry, just brilliant.' He flicked his wrist and his sword vanished with a soft 'pop'. Shedding his shirt and shoes he laid back on his bed and closed his eyes, 'I wonder how they've all changed.' He was awoken the next morning by a soft scraping sound, he turned his head to see Lucas running the blade of his black combat knife along a sharpening stone, "Time?" he questioned

"One hour," replied his partner as he slipped the weapon into its horizontal sheath strapped across his lower back, "We should go before the streets get too busy."

Harry nodded and pulled on his shirt, coat, and boots, "Right then." As he was buttoning his coat he was hit in the face by something soft and black. Holding it up revealed it was a ski mask, "What's this?"

"It'll make things easier for the time being if they don't know who you are," replied Lucas as he slipped his own mask into his pocket, then began pulling on his white, embroidered, leather gloves, "There's a time and place for emotions, the middle of a battle isn't one of them."

The emerald eyed man smirked, "Rule number six," he stated. As his partner made to open the door he called out to him, "Oi, Lucas.." he paused and ran his fingers through his hair, "Thanks."

"Sure man," he replied and opened the door, "You ready to do this?"

Harry's smirk went to a full blown grin as he pulled on his black leather gloves, "Always mate, always."

* * *

End Chapter 1: Ordinatio 

Read and Review - I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter, lots of questions. We'll start seeing answers as soon as chapter 2.

Preview Chapter 2: Assault and Abduction


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back, well not really. This chapter was originally part of chapter one, but I decided to split it in two. Not many reviews, but I don't let things like that bother me. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Harry Potter

* * *

**-Chapter 2: Assault and Abduction-**

_-Flashback-_

_The order was all gathered around the breakfast table at number twelve, being summoned by Harry to reveal the final orders from Dumbledore before he died. When they arrived they found a small envelope on the table with the label, 'Final Orders.' "Should we open it?" questioned a hesitant Tonks_

_"It's Harry's handwritting that's for sure," added Fred_

_"Can barely read that chicken scratch," finished George with a knowing nod_

_Mad-eye Moody then ran several spells over the envelope. After being satisfied there was no curse or jinx on it, he causiously opened it. A puff of smoke came from it and spelled out the words, "Sorry." Before anyone could react a blinding flash of yellow erupted from the small candle on the table, freezing everyone in them in their chairs. Then the flame from the small candle came to life and took on the shape of Harry's face. Finally it spoke, "Hi everyone, sorry for doing this, but it had to be this way. I know you're all steaming mad right now, especially Alastor, I knew you would scan the envelope so I made it the catalyst and the candle was the trap. Kind of like a muggle explosive devise, cleaver right?" The head sighed and continued, "First off this is a recording, something Dumbledore taught me. By the time you see this and are able to move, it'll all be over one way or the other. I wanted to thank you all for everything you've done for me, Mr. and Ms. Weasley for treating me like one of your own and loving me like a mum and dad. Remus, the closest thing I've had to a father. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George, for being the big brothers I never had..." he paused and let out a chuckle, "...and didn't always want. Professor McGonagall for being the stern hand when I was out of control and the caring touch when I was lost. Hagrid, for saving me from the Dursleys and always being there. Ginny, for giving me comfort when I felt the darkness creeping in. Ron, for being the best mate a bloke could ever ask for, the best keeper quidditch has ever seen, and the best damn chess player in the world. Finally Hermione, the brains of the outfit, always keeping me one step ahead of the reaper and always keeping me on the right path even when I tried to stray. Thank you, All of you. Dumbledore told me that to defeat Voldemort I needed to use the power of love, and even though you're not going to be there physically you will be there in my heart. If love is what will beat that damned monster, then I will win, because I have it in spades." He drew in a shakey breath, "I love you all, more than you'll ever know, that's why I could never ask you to do this. I know you're thinking that I'm being a selfish prat, but after all this time I think I'm allowed to be a little selfish. Now to the hard part. If I somehow fail, I want all of you to get out of the country, run and never look back. If I succeed, but don't make it back do NOT be sad, I don't want that." A hand then appeared next to the head and gave a wave, "Bye guys."_

_True to his word, four hours later everyone began to gain control of their bodies as Dean Thomas burst into the house, "He's done it!" shouted the boy, "Harry's killed Voldemort!"_

_Remus was the first around the table, "Dean, where is Harry now?" his voice laced with concern as he gripped the boy's shoulders_

_Dean looked at the ground and clenched his fists, "He...Nevelle, Luna, Pansy, and Draco too."_

_"NO!" shouted Hermione as tears began to roll down her face, "YOU'RE LYING!"_

_-End Flashback-_

Hermione shook her head as her feet; along with Ginny, Fluer, and Molly's; hit the ground with soft thud. The portkey depositing them behind the church, "I still don't know why we couldn't apparate," grumbled Ginny.

"You know why, there are anti-apparation wards placed a kilometer out," responded Hermoine, "it'll stop any unwanted visito..." she trailed off as she noticed a black BMW pull up at the entrance to the graveyard, and a man dressed in black step out of the driver's side. 'Just muggles,' she thought and released the grip on her wand

"Hermione!" shouted her mother from the front of the church, "quickly love, we have to get you ready!" She dashed forward and grabbed her daughters arm, "This is so exciting!"

"Yes, quite," replied the brown eyed girl with a smile, 'It's time to move on!'

Fluer shook her head, "She iz attempting to be 'appy, no?"

Ginny nodded, "Finally," then she noticed a man in a black coat and black sunglasses approaching her, "muggle incoming," she whispered to her mother and Fluer. She cocked her eyebrow at his attire, 'Lay off the black, man'

Lucas approached the group of the three women, "Excuse me, Miss?"

"Yes, can I help you?" replied Ginny with a smile, 'His accent, he's American.'

"Well if you can't tell I'm not really from around here," he keep his expression jovial and his stance slack, offering no sign of hostility. He knew everything there was to know about the Weasleys, and next to Hermione Grainger, Ginny Weasley was the best Auror in the ministry. "I came to visit my mother's grave and then I was heading into London, but I don't know which route to take. Any suggestions?" Lucas' emtion training came into play when she didn't respond, he was being analyzed as a possible threat. 'She's good,' he commented as he went over his approach and words, 'very good.'

'Black outfit, I wonder,' she too kept up her smile, "Right, turn around and stay on this road. After a bit you'll come to a two way, go left and stay on that road. Takes you straight to London."

"Thanks," replied Lucas, "I didn't want to be wandering around the country-side for the next few days." With a grateful smile he turned and began to walk towards his car, 'Now I know why we were picked,' he thought, 'this is going to be rough.' When he was a comfortable distance away he scratched the back of his head and activated his ear piece, "They're on guard, pulling them individually would be best."

Harry stood in front of a random grave and made the sign of the cross, "I agree, meet on the balcony when the ceremony starts." He was quite proud of his friends. They were never weak, but if Lucas was hesitant to take them head on, then they had gotten even better.

"ee iz quite andsome," commented Fluer offhandedly as she watched her step-sister eye the man curiously

Ginny was watching the retreating form of Lucas, but for a different reason than was percieved by Fluer, 'It can't be, there's always two, that's the only consistancy.' She shook her head, "No, I'm just being nervous," she whispered.

"What's that deary?" questioned Molly

The youngest Weasley turned and offered a big smile, "Nothing at all mum, let's go, I bet Hermione's mum is driving her crazy." As they passed the church entrance they were greeted by Remus and a very pregnant Tonks, "Remus, Tonks!" exclaimed Ginny as she hugged them both. "We might have a situation," she whispered as she released them

Remus gave a lopsided smile and a wink, "Well we'll be down here if anything should come up that requires our assistance."

"Anything," reiterated Tonks

"You lot are being silly," interjected Molly with a dismissive hand, "who would be stupid enough to try something today, there's going to be an army of Aurors here." With that said she began dragging her daughter and daughter in law up the stairs the to the bride's changing room. When they opened the door they were greeted by a sobbing Ms. Grainger. Before Molly could question her on the cause she caught sight of Hermione, "Oh, Hermione dear," she gasped. She covered her mouth as the tears began to well up.

Hermione stood in front of the full length mirrior in her elegant, white, victorian style wedding dress. Silent tears running down her face, "can you see me, Harry?" she whispered. As she turned to her friends and mother, the two ringlets that framed her face exagerated her movement dramatically. She offered them a watery smile, "I...look-"

Fluer smiled at her, "You look beautiful 'ermione."

Ginny snickered, "Ron's gonna pass out." She stepped up beside her friend, turned her back to the mirror, and observed them both. Her flaming red hair matched surprisingly well with her bridesmaids dress which, of course, was red and trimmed in gold. At first Hermione was hesitant to go with the colors of Gryffindor but, in the end, caved. "Let's knock'em dead," she then turned to her soon to be sister-in-law, "Got your wand?" she questioned. Hermione responded by lifting her dress and revealing it was stuck in her garder, "Oh good place," she commented then pulled down the already low cut collar of her dress, revealing her cleavage and the handle of her wand. "I bet ole mad eye would shit a brick if he saw that," she stated with a grin

"I doubt he'd be focused on the wand if you showed him Ginny," replied Hermione as she gingerly dabbed the tears from her face. "did you see that guy, in the black car earlier?" she questioned

The redhead nodded, "Came and asked for directions to London, he seemed straight enough, American too," she looked at the two sobbing mothers, "and it was just him, didn't see anyone else. Doesn't mean someone wasn't hiding far off, but I doubt it. Plus with all the Aurors swarming about I doubt they would try anything, nobody is that good."

"Besides," added Hermione, "I've checked the guest list numerous times, no one here is on the suspected Dark Arts list."

"Goodness!" exclaimed Molly, accented by a waving of her hands, "can't you two stop working for one blasted minute?"

Hermione bowed her head, "Sorry Ms. Weasley."

"Sorry Mum," added Ginny, she then looked out the window and saw that the black car was gone, "See I was right, car's already gone."

The bride-to-be nodded then turned to the two mothers, "Mum, Ms. Weasley...can I speak to Ginny alone?" both women gave her a sceptical look, "It's not about work I swear." After both women hesitantly agreed and vacated the room she turned to Ginny, "I need to tell you something."

"Oh bugger, you're going to run aren't you?" she groaned, "so I guess you need me to cover, I guess I could say you fell out the window or something."

Hermione burst into laughter, "No that's not it," she then turned and faced the mirrior and drew in a deep breath, "I'm letting go Ginny." She then exhaled as if trying to expel Harry from her body completely, "I have to, and Ron takes such good care of me, it wouldn't be fair to hold on to a dead memory while pledging my life to him."

"Hermione," whispered Ginny, "So you're finally back, congradulations love."

"Thanks," she replied as fresh tears built up in her eyes, "I think it's time to leave the legend of Harry Potter to the history books and newspapers."

* * *

Several hours later and the ceremony was about to begin. True to the word of Molly Weasley, an army of Aurors were patrolling the grounds. "That's a lot of wizards," commented Lucas from the graveyard, "you guys don't really do anything in modest amounts, do you?" He leaned back against a tree and began counting the minutes between patrols.

"Eh," replied Harry, a good ways off, "You better do something about that accent of yours, Ginny will recognize you in an instant."

Lucas cleared his throat, "Right, how's this mate?" he replied in his best Australian accent

Harry groaned, "God that was terrible, but it'll do." He then watched as two guards crossed paths and started his watch, stopping it when they came into sight of each other, "No good, they're crossing paths too quickly, no chance of sneaking in." He scanned the area, "The sides of the church have one guard only, for approximately three minutes. You take the west and I'll take the east."

"Roger," retorted Lucas with a nod, "This is insane though. Whoever did this had way too much time on their hands, or is just a stickler for details."

"Has to be Hermione," stated Harry with a small smile, "she's probably thought of everything. Getting in this place will probably be the hardest thing we've ever done. On top of that we're going to be trying to subdue a strong wizarding family, and THE best two Aurors in the ministry."

"Oh stop," replied Lucas as he began to make his way towards a pacing guard on the side of the church, "you're getting me all worked up." After a quick scan and finding no onlookers he went to work, "Hi," he stated with a wave.

The Auror immediately drew his wand, "I'm sorry but you're going to have to-"

The wizard was cut off as the red eyed man gripped his jacket and slammed his knee into his gut, causing him to drop his wand, "I'm sorry too," replied Lucas as he finished the assault with a quick knife-hand to the back of the Auror's neck. "Quickly," he stated into his mic, "I'll meet you on the balcony." He then slammed his hands together and pressed them to the stone wall. The ancient rock responded as a crackle of energy coursed through it, shifting from a solid wall to a small archway. With a last glance around he sprinted through, 'Too easy.'

Meanwhile, Harry had begun his approach as well, only his target was on the opposite side of the church. Flicking his left wrist caused his wand to shoot out into his hand, "Oi, you," he called. The Auror turned and recieved a stunner to the chest, "Something isn't right," he mumbled while pulling the unconcious man into the bushes. With a flick of his wand a small door appeared on the wall, 'this was too easy.' As he stepped inside, all thoughts of simplicity were sent out the door, "Shit, Hermione." He quickly ducked into a closet as an Auror dressed in a tacky set of blue dress robes passed. He pulled on his mask and got comfortable, "You there, Digonas?"

"What?" replied Lucas, "I'm a little busy trying to avoid the small batallion in the halls." His progress was immediately halted as he was jerked inside a closet. Training had his blade at whomever's neck it was, a muttered spell caused the small area to light up. "Damnit Harry," he hissed, "do you have to do that?"

Harry ignored him and pointed up, "Quit whining and see if you can get us to the next level."

After precariously perching himself atop a ladder, Lucas slammed his hands together then pressed them to the ceiling. It shifted only a small amount then formed back into it's original shape, "What the hell?" He repeated the process with the same results, "You've got to be kidding me." Glaring at the roof, he reached into his coat and pulled out a piece of chalk, "Two can play that." He then began to draw a circle on the ceiling, roughly three feet in diameter, with a very intricate design in the middle.

"Will that work?" questioned Harry as he watched his partner draw the alchemist's circle

Lucas shrugged, "If not, there's going to be one hell of an explosion. Either way we'll get to the next floor." Once again he clapped his hands and then pressed his palms to the stone ceiling. To both his and Harry's relief, the floor opened into a three foot hole, allowing both to climb through.

* * *

Outside the church a wizard by the name of Myron approached his patrol area, when he noticed the Auror he was supposed to relieve was nowhere in sight. "That bloody git!" he exclaimed, "He's shirked off early!" After running over to his assigned area he noticed something shiney in the bushes, "the hell?" Reaching down he pushed the shrubbery to the side, revealing the man he was to replace. "Shit!" He shouted and went into a sprint to the front gate where Mad-Eye Moody was standing guard, "Sir!"

"What is it?" growled the scarred Auror

"Comier sir!" Gasped Myron, "he's unconcious in the bushes!"

Moody's eye swiveled to the opposite side of the church from where the younger wizard had just came, "blast! Michaels as well!" He turned to see Myron staring at him expectantly, "Well don't just stand there lad, get to searching!"

"Sir!" replied the blonde haired man with a salute. He then headed inside the church

* * *

A wizard glared into the deep green eyes of Harry, "Don't look at me like that, we're not here to hurt anyone." Unfortunately any retort he could have spouted was muffled by the silencing charm, just like any movement was halted by the binding spell.

"You could put a bit of effort into what you do," stated Lucas with a frown as he wrapped mono-wire around his captives hands and feet. Then he stuffed one of the wizards socks into his mouth, "just go around waving that wand and everything's done for you."

Harry smirked, "Don't get mad because you can't do it mate," he then cast a glance down at Lucas' prisoner, "What was that stuff anyway?"

"Chlorophorm," replied the American with a grin and producing a bottle, "a little goes a long way." They both crouched low to the floor and glanced out over the balcony railing, "nice setup."

Green eyes scanned the area, there was Ron standing at the alter glancing around impatiently. He was taller than Harry remembered, and training as the starting keeper for the Chudley Cannons had caused him to be a fairly imposing figure. As he assesed the crowd for potential problems he caught sight of Remus. A few more grey hairs adorned his head, but a wide smile on his face, 'That suits him.' Next to him was a purple haired woman with a very large stomach, 'Good to see they haven't been bored either,' he thought with a smug smile. He narrowed his eyes as several wizards in different areas of the large room began to exchange nods, 'I don't believe it.'

"You see it too?" questioned Lucas, his tone one of pure frustration, "Why can't we ever get a break? I just want one mission that's a simple in and out."

Harry smiled, "What's the fun in that?" The crowd quieted down as the procession began to play. First came Bill and Ginny, 'The past five years have been good to her,' he commented to himself as his former girlfriend walked down the isle with her elder brother. Next was Charlie and Fluer, then Fred and George, escorting two women he didn't recognize. Finally Molly and Ms. Grainger walked in together. After a slight pause, the pianist began to play 'Here comes the bride.'

* * *

Hermione drew in a deep breath as she linked arms with her father, "Ready dad?"

"My little girl isn't going to be relying on me anymore, I don't think I'll ever be ready," replied Mr. Grainger with a tearful smile, "but I'm glad she's finally happy. You were so sad for so long."

"I.." she paused and looked down the isle at Ron's smiling face, "I'm ready to be happy, no more tears." The two began to make their way down the isle as the music continued to play. Her eyes were glancing at the crowd, offering a smile at each person she made eye contact with.

Suddenly a man garbed in a black robe reached under his seat and pulled a wand that was taped there. He lept into the isle behind Hermione and Mr. Grainger, as to give the Auror no time to react. Time came to a standstill for everyone gathered, "FOR THE DARK LORD!" he shouted, "DIE MUDBLOOD!" Raising his wand he began chanting, "Aveda-!" His spell name turned into a howl of pain as his wand and arm hit the ground

Harry had seen him and began reacting in an instant, "That's not the objective!" hissed Lucas as he watched his partner place a hand on the balcony and leap over it. He had intended to use the chaos of the assassination to grab the Weasleys, apparently that wasn't Harry's plan, 'It's already become a problem.'

As the, now man-who-lived ascended from the balcony, he summoned his rapier in a flash and had severed the dark wizards arm. He landed in a crouch as two more stood and readied their wands, he raised his head and locked eyes with Hermione, "Initiate primary objective." Flicking his left hand produced his wand, without a word a green light shot forth and hit one of the assassins in the chest. She was dead before she hit the ground.

"Damnit Harry," hissed Lucas as he perched himself on the railing and drew his combat knife. In one fluid motion he launched the onyx weapon, which in turn buried into the remaining wizard's head. "Understood, primary objective initiated," he replied flatly and lept off the balcony, landing next to his partner.

Hermione's gaze was fixated on the masked person in front of her, 'Those eyes,' she thought. A woman's scream echoed through the church, breaking her trance. "GINNY!" she shouted and jerked her dress to retrieve her wand. Her progress was halted when she felt cold metal against her neck.

"Don't," came the soft voice of the green eyed man, "this situation doesn't call for a fight, don't change that." He quickly pointed his wand at Ginny who had her wand out, "You either." He met Lucas' glare full on as he passed, 'I messed up.'

Lucas stepped up to the body of the man he down, placing his foot on his head he pulled his weapon from the dark wizard's skull. "You have one opportunity!" he barked out, his attempt at an accent forgotten, "if you aren't a Weasley leave, that means Aurors too!"

"We won't be leaving lad!" Came the growling voice of Moody. His Aurors flanking him, along with McGonagall, Hagrid, and several of Harry's old teachers. "I don't know why you're here or why you're after the Weasleys, but they're too important to hand over to two assassins." He cast a glance around the crowd, "Everyone else, leave!" The non-combative wizards did as they were told.

Lucas threw another glare at Harry, "Nice, very nice."

"We're not here to harm them," stated Harry, "we're here to protect them."

"R'gh fine job'o protectin'em, yer doin now!" boomed Hagrid his large hands balling into fists, "if Harry were here you'd be beggin' fer mercy!"

"Harry?" questioned Lucas with a grin under his mask, "Harry Potter?" He cluched his stomach and held onto a chair as he doubled over in laughter. "From what I've read, he always had a saving people thing, that's what finally did him in," he threw a searing gaze to his partner

Harry took it in stride, it was his fault they were in this position, 'but this is Hermione, I couldn't just let her die.'

"Don't you dare speak bad of Harry!" shouted Ron, like always he had forgotten his wand and was now charging Lucas. He recieved a hard kick to gut for his efforts, fingers wrapped in his hair and jerked his head back as cold steel was pressed to his neck. "Bastard," he hissed as he looked into the burning eyes of his captor

Ginny watched the situation unfold, her brother had the man by at least seven inches and fifty pounds, and he had just been dropped without a hint of magic. "You should surrender," she stated calmly in an attempt to difuse the situation her brother found himself in,"you're in a situation you can't control and you have no plan. Look around, there are Aurors from here to the next town, you couldn't escape if you wanted to." She thenlooked at Lucas and smirked, "Two Americans in one day, this far out? I think not." As she was talking she began slipping her back up wand from her sleeve, "You're the graveyard man, with the black car." As she felt the hilt slide into her opposite palm she smirked, _"Expeliarmus!" _a blast of light hit the red-eyed man in the chest, sending his weapon skidding along the ground, and his body airborn. Securing her brother's safety, "get up here before you get yourself killed you idiot!" she hissed.

Lucas landed on his feet and skidded to a stop, "You don't seem to comprehend the situation, just by using the spell you did, tells me that." Standing up straight he began to brush himself off, "Why didn't you kill me?"

Hermione turned a hard glare on the masked man that had just recovered, "Because we're better than that," she then turned to her green eyed captor, "and we're better than you. You're just assassins."

Lucas laced his fingers together and cracked his knuckles, "We get the job done, and we don't give anyone the chance to lie their way out of punishment. Besides, death is a lot better than that hell hole you put them in."

"That's enough," interupted Harry, raising his voice for the first time, "we're not here to discuss morality." He turned to Lucas and glared, "We don't have time to fool around."

Alastor brandished his wand and pointed it at Harry, "I said you won't be going anywhere, boy!"

"You're in a hostage situation," stated Harry with a slight hint of irritation in his voice, "according to the Auror's manual, the situation is deemed unmanagable. Protocol requires you to retreat and restrategize" He glanced at Moody, "I believe you yourself wrote that book Alastor."

"Drop your damned weapons!" shouted Ginny as she brandished her wand at Harry. Ron, Bill, Fred, George, and the remaining Weasleys following suit, "Your partner has no weapon and can't stop all of us!"

Lucas crouched low to the ground and slammed his hands together, then pressed them to the floor, "Really now."

A howl was heard from somewhere, not too far away, "We've waited too long, Exuro," commented Harry as he lowered his wand and sword. "The primary objective has changed."

Lucas gave a nod, "I'll cover you." He stepped infront of Ginny, her wand now digging into his back, "please stay behind me, our little party is over." He placed his thumb and forefinger together and applied pressure until they slid past each other, causing a snapping Noise. Immediately after that a flame erupted from his hand.

"Ms. Grainger please take your father and move to the alter," stated Harry as he dropped into a sword fighting stance, brandishing his wand like a main gouche, "Exuro will protect you."

A crash was heard and a werewolf skidded to a stop in front of Harry and Hermione, cutting off the path to the alter. "I don't trust you," stated the brown haired woman, "so once this is over, we're going to capture you two and then all of your friends." She then pulled out her wand and pointed it at the dark creatures coming through the windows.

George bowed with a florish, "After you Fred."

"Why thank you George," replied Fred with the same bow

"We're taking you both in," stated Ginny as she stepped next to Lucas and pointed her wand at a group consisting of a vampire and several ghouls, "so don't get any ideas we're on the same side."

Lucas only shrugged, and flicked his wrist causing the flames on his hand to flare. He turned his eyes on her, "Exuro," he stated with a nod, "nice to meet you Ginerva Weasley." She made no move to respond to the masked man, "try not to die, I still owe you for that spell."

* * *

End Chapter 2

Read and Review - So the real bad guys are here and a truce has been called temporarily. Who is commanding this army of dark creatures, and how will Lucas and Harry secure the Weasleys. Finally, how many more problems will Harry's feelings cause for the mission.

Preview Chapter 3: Slaughter House


	3. Chapter 3

I've noticed something about HP fanfic readers, you guys don't review much o.O, so moving along. Thanks for reading, this is my third story at the moment and I find it flowing from my head nicely. I also apologize for some of the gramatical mistakes in the last chapter, I'm usually pretty good at catching those, but a few slipped through. I don't know if I'm going to pair Ginny up with Lucas. For all my OC's I generally have a specific personality laid out, once I get a bit more into his I'll see how he and Ginny play off of each other. Also there is going to be a FMA tie in coming soon, along with the one already there.

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Harry Potter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Chapter 3: Slaughter House-**

Alastor looked from the two men now facing off against the swarm of dark creatures, then to the monsters themselves, "Make a decision Alastor," came the voice of Harry.

The old Auror's decision was made for him when a large man lept from the balcony and then took a bite out of one his men, "Blasted Ghoul!" He turned and and fired a, blindingly bright, spell at the monster that caused him to burst into flames. "Kill the damned monsters first," he ordered with a growl, his magic eye swiveling to look at both masked men, "maybe we'll get lucky and those two will get snuffed as well."

"Oh! now that was just rude!" shouted Lucas from the alter. He gave a heaving sigh as several decaying corpses came lumbering through a side door, "I hate zombies, I really do." He dispelled the flames on his hands, clapped them together, and finally slamming them on the ground. An arc of energy erupted as the marble floor spewed spikes, impaling, beheading, and utterly obliterating the rotting corpses. He frowned as more came lurching through the door, "Damnit," he growled. He then looked up at Ginny, "Can you cover me while I close that off?"

Ginny gave him a slight nod, "and if I hit you?"

"Then I'd owe you for two," retorted Lucas as he sprinted for the source of the attacking undead corpses, Ginny's stunners flying by his head

In the isle Harry had engaged the werewolf in melee combat, 'How are there vampires and werewolves in broad daylight?' thought the green eyed man as he dodged a clawed swipe. As another strike was coming he flicked his wand hand, creating a deflecting sheild and creating an opening which he capitalized on. He ended the small skirmish with a quick thrust through the wolfman's heart. Casting a quick look at Hermione he watched as she fired stunners and a multitude of other spells faster than just about anyone he'd seen, but she was still firing non-lethal curses in a life or death battle, "What are you doing?"

"Trying not to kill people that have no control of their actions!" she retorted and fired off several more stunners. She was having the same problem as Ginny and the other women that had decided to stay and fight. They were dressed for a wedding, not full out combat. Also with so many enchantments on the gowns to prevent snags and stains, a simple transfiguration wasn't so simple. She glared as her temporary comrade in arms cut down another werewolf while a jet of green light erupted from his wand, killing a third. 'Nothing but a murderer,' she thought as she rocketed off several more curses.

Several more Auror's fell as the flow of monsters continued, some from magical depletion, while other were torn apart. "We can'na keep this up!" shouted Hagrid as he crushed the stone head of a gargoyle with an extremely hard punch.

"How the bloody hell are these things out in the sunlight?" questioned Charlie as he cast a charm of his own creation. A burning spell meant to imitate the fire of the Hungarian Horntail, "isn't it poisonous for them or something?"

Then as quickly as the monsters started flowing, they stopped, then retreated. "Well that was..." started Fred

"completely unexpected," finished George, "but not unwelcome."

Lucas narrowed his eyes, "Not good." He stood up straight and began scanning the blood stained church

Ginny lowered her wand, "What would make them retreat like that?"

"Dark creatures think more like animals than humans, lass," stated Moody

Harry brandished his wand and began scanning, "so then what would make a predator run from its prey?"

"A bigger predator," answered Ron with a frightened expression

"That," came a sickly sweet voice from behind the Weasleys gathered on the steps, "would be a very accurate observation." They turned to see a pale man garbed in black, with a blood stained scarf wrapped around his neck. "Ah, the Weasleys. The great family that helped defeat Voldemort, and now, the pride of the wizarding world," he lept up onto a podium and gave an exagerated bow, "it's an honor." When he looked up all wands were pointed at him, "I'm hurt, such a hostile response to such a sincere greeting." He was gone in a haze of black smoke, "as if you weaklings could kill me!" he exclaimed then reappeared behind Myron, promptly jamming his hand through the man's back. Again he vanished, "Though I suppose I should be slightly honored," echoed his voice, both Harry and Lucas focused on the balcony railing, "I expected Ordinatio to send a team, but never you two."

"Then you should know that your only option is death," retorted Harry as he pointed his silver rapier at the Vampire, "but We'll give you one more, you leave now and we'll let you live."

Ron stared at the man like he had grown another head, "He's mental! A human can't just take on a Vampire!"

"So what'll it be Parasite?" questioned Lucas from the door he had just sealed. He grinned under his mask and tugged on the cuff of his white glove, "you gonna run? or stay and play?"

The creature grinned, exposing his three inch fangs, "I always like to know my prey," he stated, ignoring Lucas. "First we have you," he gestured to Harry, "second in command of Ordinatio _(The Order)_ and, possibly, the most dangerous wizard since Voldemort himself. His abilities with the wand are only matched by his skill with the sword. His most frightening skill is his ability to move from place to place soundlessly, and his ability at casting the most powerful spells without an incantation, sometimes even wandlessly. The Ghost Assassin, code name: Infragilis _(Unbreakable)_." He turned to Lucas, "Next is you, third in command of Ordinatio. A prodigy among even the greatest of your kind, taken in and trained by Nicholas Flammel since age five. You are terrifying in your own special way, but unlike your partner that relies on stealth, you rely on destruction and chaos. An unparalled master of hand-to-hand combat and the holder of a title not heard for a quarter of a millinia, not since the man known as Roy Mustang lived. The Flame Alchemist, code name: Exuro _(Burn Down)_"

Silence washed over the people gathered, "Well that was informative," stated Lucas with a snort, "Pity you know so much about us, I've never even heard of you."

"You have five more seconds, " stated Harry as he took on a new fighting posture, this time his body was turned and his sword was pointed down but angled out slightly, "We've played with your lackies, but we won't show you any mercy, we have a mission to complete."

Hermione had been using the fight and the winded speech of the vampire to move next to the Weasleys, "What do you think?"

"I think they're mental!" exclaimed Ron in a loud whisper

His sister gave him a stern look, "We know that Ronald," she then turned to Hermione, "they're not denying any of what the neck biter said, so should we take it as the truth? And if so what's our plan of action?"

"Nothing," stated the former bride-to-be, "If half of what that creature said was true, we'd have a real problem trying to scrap at it with them." She looked at the number of werewolves that were cut down or blasted by Avada Kevadra, "Fourteen," then she glanced at the area littered with corpses and marble spikes, "twenty-seven," she murmured again. Zombies weren't near the level of werewolves, but to put so many down in one attack? that was impressive. "They put down forty-one," she looked to the Weasleys, "how many did each of you get?"

"I got at, at least eight," replied Ginny, "mum and dad blasted five or so."

Fred was next, "George and I hit..."

"...At least six of the blighters." finished George

Ron's ears turned slightly pink, "I got three."

"Six," stated Charlie

Bill was last, "same for me"

"I only managed seven," stated the brown haired girl with a frown, "We put down the same amount of targets with twice the spells and four times the people. Also we used stunners and non-lethals." She looked at the two men, both of whom were still focused on the blood drinker.

Ginny knew the look on her face, "What's on your mind Hermione."

"Taking the information from the vampire as the truth," she deducted, "and given the efficiency in which they dispatched the others," she turned a stern look up at the dark creature, "finally the hesitation on the part of the vampire to go outright and attack them." She drew in a shakey breath and finished, "I'd say they were holding back a good bit of their abilities."

Ron was gaping at her, "Are you trying to tell me that the blood sucker is afraid of them?" He recieved a nod for a response, "Wicked."

As everyone turned their eyes back to the looming conflict they felt a burst of magical power, then the sword wielding man disappeared, "Times up," came a voice to the right of the vampire, "die." As his rapier neared the heart of the dark creature, it only hit black smoke, 'You'll have to do better than that!' he thought and vanished again. He reappeared before the vampire did and began swinging his blade in the intended path. The monster barely had time to appear before having to poof away again. This continued for several more seconds before Harry appeared next to the Weasleys and not the vampire, "Checkmate."

"What are you-" the vampire cut off his question when he smelled something, it was feint but detectable. He turned to see Lucas snap his finger, then lash out with his arm, causing a jet of fire arc out towards him. Then he realized what the smell was, 'the alchemist turned the air around me into hydrogen.' The blood drinker could only bow his head as the volatile air was ignited and the explosion incinerated his body almost instantly.

Lucas stepped out of the fire unscathed, he then threw a nod to Harry, who nodded in return. In a flash he had slammed his hands together and then to the floor. The marble responded immediately and formed a wall between Mad-Eye and the Aurors and the two agents and the Weasleys, "Like he said, Checkmate."

Before anyone could process the situation Harry waved his wand, causing all of theirs to be pried from their hands, then they were silently bound. "Now," he stated as the weapons slid into his coat, "we should be on our way." With a flick of his wrist his rapier vanished from sight with a pop, he then reached into his coat pocket and retrieved a black object that he flipped open and pressed to his ear, "Team one, objective secure, requesting extraction."

_"Negative Team one, extraction denied,"_ came a voice over the phone, _"please find an alternate means of returning to base."_

Harry looked shell shocked, "ARE YOU STUPID?" he shouted, his patience gone and the infamous Potter temper flaring.

"What's the problem?" questioned Lucas as he approached, "job's done, time to go home."

Harry just closed the phone and sighed, "There in lies the problem, somethings going on, our request for extraction was denied."

"You're shitting me," groaned Lucas, "Can you make a port key?"

"Unplottable," replied the green-eyed man

"You could let us go," stated Ron, he was met by two hard glares, "right, just a suggestion."

"Erm...we could," stammered the alchemist, "I mean the second option on the mission...It'd be the easiest." If looks could kill then he would've died about fifty times by now, "You're getting too wrapped up in this," he whispered.

Harry looked at their captives, 'Option two should be executed promptly to avoid the mounting risks involved,' his logical side thought. 'You can't kill them, especially her,' argued his emotional side. Then it hit him, "We'll take them to the second safest place in the world next to Ordinatio."

"...but, I thought," questioned Lucas

As they neared the captives Harry rounded on him and gripped his collar, "I said we're NOT doing it, DISCUSSION OVER! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, CAPTAIN?"

"No..sir," replied Lucas with a glare, he readjusted his collar as Harry released him, 'damnit Harry, you're losing it.'

Hermione watched the exchange that ended in a very familiar style. The higher ranking of the two had something familiar about the way he was fuming and clenching and unclenching his hands. The way he held his wand as well, finally the eyes, 'I know those eyes. It can't be though..it just can't.'

"Everyone up," he stated to the ones sitting down, "I'm going to unbind you so that you can hold onto the portkey." He waved his wand and everyone regained the usage of their hands, "now listen closely, 1389 Godric's Hollow." He watched as Lucas picked up his knife and sheathed it, then walked to the group, "No funny buisness, understood? I still have your wands and you don't want to be without them if those things find you, so for now it's best if you stay with us." He recieved hesitant nods all around, "Good, now grab hold." He flicked his wand at one of the chairs that was strewn about.

'1389 Godric's Hollow, but isn't that where...' Hermione cut off her thoughts as she pieced it all together. The outburst, the clenching of the hands, wand posture, the eyes, and finally Godric's Hollow. She looked up into the face of her captor, "Harry?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 3

Read and Review - I find that I'm going at a slightly different angle than I had originally intended. That's ok though, because I am still pleased. This wasn't some giant pivotal battle so the boys didn't show off too much, I was just showing that they weren't a joke and that they were the best at what they do.

Preview Chapter 4: Righteous Anger


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back, glad you're enjoying the story. I'm glad someone pointed out that the difference between thinking and talking in my script was a bit confusing. So I'm going to go ahead and put it in italics to make it a bit easier to read. Ok all that said, enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Harry Potter

* * *

**-Chapter 4: Righteous Anger-**

With the whirling of the air around them and the concentration required to not bust one's ass when using a portkey, no one heard the name that Hermione had uttered. Well, no one save Lucas, "Keep your mouth shut," he muttered under his breath as they hit the ground. With a rough jerk the former bride was pulled towards the house by her arm, the Alchemist turned to the recovering group, "MOVE!" he shouted

"You don't have to be such a bastard!" retorted Ginny, her temper flaring, "I thought you were here to protect us!" She went for her wand when he began storming towards her, gulping when she realized the other masked man had it. Speaking of masked men, the green eyed one was now inbetween her and her approaching aggressor, _'Thank God.' _

"Back off," muttered Harry with a glare, his fist clenched, ready to throw a punch

Lucas met his glare full on, "You've lost your fucking mind." With nothing else to say he turned and glared at the other redheads and the three Graingers, "Get inside, and could you please get a move on?"

Harry reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his wand, with a quick swish and a loud crack, a large red house appeared. "A double ward," he replied to the curious looks, "Even if someone would manage to hear the location, they couldn't enter without my wand." He shook his head as Lucas nearly ripped the door off it's hinges, "We should move inside, it's not safe to linger." A strange feeling came over him, like someone was trying to burn a hole in him, he glanced around and saw Hermione staring as if she wanted to rip his head off.

_'You bastard,' _she thought as tears brimmed her eyes, "HOW COULD YOU!" she screamed and lunged for him. Two pairs of arms reached out and gripped her, "FRED, GEORGE LET ME GO!"

"Calm down!" exclaimed Fred

George was just happy she didn't have her wand, "What's gotten into you?"

Harry knew exactly what was wrong, she had figured him out and didn't seem to be planning a warm hug as a welcome back. The real question was why?

She stopped struggling and broke down into sobs, "it's him, he's right there!" she pointed at Harry, "why?"

Lucas was back outside when he heard the shouting, "What's going-" he stopped when he saw Hermione on the ground in her wedding dress, crying like she was in great pain. His heart broke slightly at the sight and the harsh facade crumbled a little. He sheathed his weapon and placed a hand under her legs, the other behind her back, with little effort he lifted her up and began walking towards the house. Hermione was too weak to really protest, instead she looked up at him confused, "He'll explain things when it's time, until then try not to kill him."

The brown haired girl gave another sob, "So it is him?" she recieved no answer. _'That can't be Harry, it just can't.' _She turned her head to the approaching group as they entered the house, _'That man is an assassin and Harry hated killing, but it has to be, this is his parents home.' _Out the corner of her eye she saw the man holding her give a slight shake of the head to someone in the direction of the kitchen. She could've sworn that she had heard a small crack follow it.

As everyone flooded into the home, Lucas placed Hermione on the couch and noticed Mr. and Ms. Weasley looking quite uncomfortable. Everyone else was in a mixture of awe and confusion as to why they were there. Then he saw it, Arthur's body posture shifted, his muscles tensed and he spun with an amazing amount of agility. When Arthur's fist connected with Harry's skull, the alchemist knew he was getting caught up in the situation. Infragilis would've deftly evaded the strike and came back with a devestating counter, but Harry Potter would've gotten cracked on the side of the face

And that's exactly what happened, sending The-Boy-Who-Lived to the ground, "WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU? AND WHY ARE YOU IN THIS HOUSE?" shouted Arthur as he shook out his hand. Lucas chuckled, a slack guard didn't mean Harry was a soft target, there was a reason he was codenamed Unbreakable.

The remaining Weasleys watched the sight in confusion, "Dad, what's wrong? Do you know where we are?" questioned a startled Ginny, she'd never seen her dad hit anyone besides Lucius Malfoy and he had had it coming.

"Potter Manor," answered Hermione, "this is the home of James and Lily Potter, and also the place where Harry Potter lived until the attack by Voldemort." She glared down at his prone form from her spot on the couch, "I'm only going to ask you this once, so you had better have an amazing answer," a tear streaked down her face as she managed her best glare, "why?"

Lucas let out an audible sigh and pulled off his mask, "I'm going to take a shower," he turned to his partner who was giving him a pleading glance as he got back to his feet, "this is your problem." Before he started up the stairs he addressed their captors, "Don't try to escape, this place is unplottable and has antiapparation wards in place. The windows and doors are all locked and if you aren't either of us, they won't open. Think of this as a very nice prison."

Ginny smiled like she had just won the lottery, "I was right, you are the graveyard man!"

"Congradulations!" exclaimed the alchemist in mock excitement, "you win absolutely nothing! Isn't that wonderful?" His face turned back into a neutral expression, "My name is Lucas, not graveyard man." With that said he began up a winding staircase and disappeared from sight.

"Prick!" shouted Ginny

Her face turned red as a barely audible, "Thank You!" came from the top floor.

Hermione's burning gaze never left Harry, "I said talk, or I swear I won't need a wand!"

"You talk big for such a little person," he chuckled as he removed his mask, "and still such a little know-it-all, right Hermione?"

"Harry?" muttered Molly. Her eyes lit up as she mentally recalled the last time she had seen him, the man infront of her was taller and there was a bit less of a gleam of innocence in his eyes, but no doubt this was her adopted son. "HARRY!" she shouted and wrapped both arms around him, breaking down into sobs, "oh my boy where have you been?"

"Good lord, HARRY!" Shouted Arthur, as he shook the man's hand, "I had no idea! Sorry about the cheap shot!"

Harry shook his head, "It was a solid hit, I'm just happy that all it did was knock me down." He barely managed a turn before Fred had him in a headlock and George was grinding his knuckles into his head, "OI! CUT IT OUT!"

"Good to see you mate!" shouted Fred as he released his grip

"Smashing!" finished George with a grin

He extended his hand to Charlie, who took it without hesitation, "Good to see you again, Charlie, and this must be Melanie?" The woman nodded with a smile. He gave a nod to Percy, "Percy."

Bill meanwhile was looking at Hermione as Harry extended his hand to him, "Going to take a bit more of a handshake to make things right between you and me, mate." His glare lost something as he had to angle his head up slightly to meet Harry's six foot form, he stepped up so only the two could hear, "I should break you, like you broke her."

"YOU PRAT!" shouted Ginny as she jammed a pointed shoe into his shin, "where have you been? Making us think you were dead!" Her face was turning redder by the second, "FIVE BLASTED YEARS AND NOW YOU SHOW UP AS SOME, MASKED, KINAPPING ASSASSIN?" She gave him another kick. She burst into tears and threw her arms around his neck, "you stupid prat," she sobbed.

When she released him he looked to Ron, "Alright there Ron?"

"Alright," he replied. Then he embraced Harry in a hug that would make even Molly Weasley proud, "Missed you mate." The redhead let go of his best friend, "Hermione you figured it out earlier didn't you?" he questioned. When she nodded he became curious, "Then why did you try to kill him?"

She moved from the couch and was now facing away from them as she tried to steady her voice, "He just left, and didn't send a word to anyone!" she shouted, "and now look at him! He kills people for a living! Or were you all so wrapped up in seeing Harry alive that you missed that fact?" She rounded on them with red eyes, "I don't know if it's the fact that you left us or because of what you've become, but I can't even look at you right now."

Harry was dumbstruck at her response, "right, I'll be upstairs then. Please don't try to escape, like Lucas said, this house is impenetrable from the outside and inescapable from the inside." He made for his room, "I've missed all of you."

Ron watched as he disappeared, "What the bloody hell was that Hermione?" he shouted, the old Ronald Weasley returning after just a moment in the presence of Harry, "blokes been gone five years and you tear him down like that?"

Ginny exchanged a knowing look with her mother and Fluer, "Shut up Ron, don't forget it was Harry that kidnapped us." She gripped Hermione's shoulders and guided her back to the couch, "Well?" she questioned

"Well what?" responded the brown haired girl as everyone focused on her, "Look at him Ginny, look at what he's become. He killed fourteen men in that church without batting an eyelash, I don't care if they were werewolves."

Bill nodded, "You heard that vampire too, most dangerous wizard since you-know-who," he undid his pony tail and began playing with the band, "plus like Gin said, He's the one that kidnapped us. Plus we can't leave here."

"He is running around with an..." Arthur paused and gulped, "an alchemist."

"Arthur!" shouted Molly, a scandalized look on her face, "not you too! Do I need to remind all of you that if it wasn't for those two boys we could very well be dead?"

They never noticed bare feet descending the stairs, "Oh don't stop them with logic now, Ms. Weasley," came Lucas' chiding voice. Turning revealed him with his short hair spiked up and him leaning against the banister. Loose black sleeping pants covering his legs and a towel drapping over his toned torso, "They've got it all figured out." He gave a half smirk at Hermione's glaring face, "You do don't you?"

"I'm working on it," she replied with a snap

Ginny couldn't help but give him a once over, _'If it wasn't for the psycho killer thing, he'd be pretty hot.' _She was broken out of her thoughts by Lucas, "What?"

"I said do you see something you like?" he reiterated about a foot from her face

The redhead blushed but gave an indignant humph, "Mum taught me to stay away from things that are bad for me."

"Good, because I don't do charity work," he retorted with a triumphant grin. "Would you like a little help?" questioned the Alchemist as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a galleon. He held up the gold coin with the goblin headed side facing them, "What do you see?"

Ron looked confused, "What? It's a galleon."

Lucas shook his head, "Wrong, try again."

"Heads?" questioned Charlie

The alchemist laughed, "You see half."

"I don't follow," repleid Percy, "half?"

"Of course not, you're not supposed to," replied Lucas as he curled his fingers around the gold peice, "I'm going to teach you something that is applicable in every aspect of life." He took a deep breath and recited the first thing Nicholas taught him, "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost," with a soft look in his eye, at the memory of his teacher, he finished, "that is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange." He held up the coin again, "This coin represents Harry's desire."

"His desire to do what?" questioned Ginny

Lucas glared at her, "Will you let me finish? Good God woman," he smirked as her ears turned red. "On this side is his desire to stay with the family he loved and made him feel complete," he then turned the coin to the Gringott's crest, "this is his desire to protect that family at all costs." He scanned the riveted audience, "Have you put two and two together yet?"

"To protect us he gave us up?" answered Bill

Hermione frowned, "We were never helpless. We can protect ourselves, we would've rather had him there!"

"Did you tell him that? Did any of you?" he glared at the redheads, "did you even tell him you loved him?" Again silence, "Then don't preach from your soapbox!" He wiped the harsh look off his face and locked down his emotions, "That was Harry's exchange. To protect you all he stands in the shadows and destroys evil, forgoing his life with you, the people he cares about more than anything."

"There hasn't been a danger-!" began Hermione

She was cut off by Lucas, "Who was the most powerful dark wizard to be destroyed in the past twenty years? Here's a hint, it WASN'T Voldemort," his anger began to flare at the woman's stubborn nature and lack of understanding, "It was some psycho in sweden who's name I can't even pronounce. He managed to create a containment spell for Avada Kevadra, he'd stuff it into teddy bears and other muggle devices, when they went off they would wipe out city blocks! Wanna know about the one before that?" he shouted, "Ogre named Mog'kresh in the jungles of Africa. He stumbled upon THE necronomicon when his tribe was burrowing for a new home! He had a damn army of the dead up and running before we could get to him." His eyes were blazing as he continued, how dare she accuse Harry of being foolish! "and there were about ten before him, THEN there was Voldemort! You Aurors are the pretty cover story that makes everyone all warm and fuzzy! WE'RE THE ONES THAT GET SHIT DONE!"

"Is Lucas sir feeling alright?" came a small voice from the hallway, "Dobby is hearing shouting, and Lucas Digonas doesn't shout unless there is trouble."

The alchemist took a deep breath as he smiled at the little figure, "No Dobby I'm fine." He gestured to the Weasleys and Graingers, "I assume you know everyone here?"

The small elf's ears flopped as he nodded, "Dobby is happy to see Harry Potter's Weazies again. Harry Potter doesn't ever say much but he has missed them so." He turned his large eyes on the Graingers, "You is the Graingers," he gave a small bow, "it's an honor."

"Could you show them to their rooms? I'm beat," questioned Lucas as he headed towards the stairs, "and tell Winky I do NOT want to see her walking around this cold house without her socks again, she could get sick."

With another bow, Dobby led the group down a huge hallway, "Mr. and Ms. Weazie will be staying here," he opened the door to a large room with marble floors and stained oak furniture. The room was trimmed in deep red and gold, "I hope the room is to their pleasing." Without another word he guided everyone else to their rooms, "Ginny Weazie will be staying here," he gestured to another room, this one trimmed in dark blues and white.

"I think I'll stay with Ginny," stated Hermione as she eyed the room.

Dobby looked scandalized, "OH NO!" he shouted and pulled Hermione down the hall to a huge oak double door, with a grunt he pushed them open, "Hermione Grainger is staying here, Harry Potter says that even if she says no, that Dobby is to lock her in."

She gave a gasp at the gorgeous room, the ceiling was enchanted to show the night sky, which was rainy. The walls were a deep purple and trimmed in a silver, the bed had a silver canopy and down comforter, while deep purple silk sheets were under it."It's wonderful Dobby, thank you."

The elf gave a nod, "We is glad Miss is liking it." He smiled at the witch's wide eyes, the next words he said made them even larger though, "Harry Potter is missing his Weazies, sure, but he is missing his 'Mione the most." He made a short bow and backed out the room, "Goodnight Miss."

* * *

End Chapter 4: Righteous Anger 

Read and Review - a bit of filler and a bit of story progression. I hope you enjoyed! I'm starting to swing towards a Lucas/Ginny, but I still don't know. If it does happen it won't be for a while. Also I realise the Weasleys with the exception of Bill were pretty forgiving, I've never pictured them to hold much of a grudge at all. In this story Bill is very close to Hermione so he's a bit harder to swing. And of course I couldn't leave out Dobby. Also Lucas seems to be all over the place right now emotionally, but I'll be shedding light on that later.

Preview Chapter 5: Catching Up


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, I'm glad to see that more people are getting into the story. I would like to explain a method of my writing, I tend to do chapters focused on one group or single characters. So if you see a Lucas, or Harry, or Weasley centric chapter that's just the way I do it. Someone brought up a question that I am going to address so that no one lingers on it anymore, What are Alchemists in this story? WAIT AND SEE! Muahahahh-ack! cough wheeze

Disclaimer - I do not own the Potter that is Harry!

* * *

**-Chapter 5: Catching Up-**

Sweat was starting to bead up on his forehead as he counted the number of enemies still standing, _'one, two, three...eight total, I can do this,' _thought the green eyed man as he stepped into his fighting stance. The first target charged in directly, his weapon prepped to strike downward. Harry easily avoided the blow and severed his enemies head. He pivoted on his heel when he sensed two more attacks coming, with no movement or sound what-so-ever, he vanished and reappeared behind the warriors. A flick of his wrist produced his wand in his left hand and he sent their bodies into several pieces with a quick, _"Reducto." _A white hot pain shot through his left wrist, causing him to drop his wand, a fourth attacker han landed a heavy strike while he was dealing with the previous two. He managed to parry the second blow and dispatch the bastard with a quick thrust to the heart. Breathing was getting harder and there was no doubt his left wrist was broken, if not shattered, he winced at the thought of having to suck down Skele-grow. As the final four began their assault, he held up his hand, "Stop." All four practice dummies halted immediately and went limp, "Only four, I can't seem to concentrate." He vanished his rapier and lifted his wand from the floor.

"Dobby's going to go bat-shit-crazy when he sees that you broke your wrist again," came Lucas' voice from the doorway, "Trying to beat your personal record?" He stepped up to a dummy and checked the magic numbers on it's control panel, "It's on level ten, what's wrong with you?" his eyes going to Harry's heaving form, "you shouldn't even be trying till number five and six."

"The commander can do eight on level ten," he replied with a slight bit of irritation in his voice, "You can do five on level ten, and normally I can do six. I just can't concentrate!"

The alchemist looked at him like he had grown another head, "The commander can down seven on level ten? Did she tell you that?" His partner nodded in response, "good lord you know she blows things out of proportion! Next thing you know she'll have you chasing down those Crumpled Horn Snork-a-thingies." Lucas picked up one of the arms Harry had blown off a dummy, "Got a little carried away huh? Takes a lot to dismember these things."

"Are you here for a reason?" grunted the green eyed man as he draped his workout towel over his bare shoulder, "or are you just going to analyze everything I do all day?"

Lucas shrugged, "I just came to work out, I'm usually up way before you," he gave his partner a sideways glance, "something bothering you? Nightmares again?" His eyes narrowed when he recieved no response, "a certian someone we had no buisness saving?"

Harry froze at the door to the enormous gym, "So should I ignore her?" a heavy sigh was all he recieved in response

_'Something's going to have to be done about this,' _thought the alchemist as he stepped up to the punching bag and began his routine, _'and soon, before he gets me killed.'_

* * *

Harry threw open his huge double doors, "Meddling bastard," he mumbled and thew his towel against the wall. Forgetting his wrist he jerked his top drawer open and let out a howl of pain. 

There was a small pop to his right then a blur of green, "Oh Harry Potter is hurt again!" cried Dobby in horror, "I is always telling him that he is working too hard, but he is never listening." Two large bottles appeared beside the little elf as he began to tend to his master, "Dobby is only trying to take care of Harry Potter."

"Dobby, really I'm fi-" he was quickly levetated to his bed before he could finish, "honestly Dobby!"

"I is not hearing of it," retorted the elf as he handed Harry a glass of skele-grow, "if you is not listening to Dobby, then Dobby is not listening to Harry Potter." He crossed his arms as Harry eyed the clear liquid, "It's not going to be drinking itself, Harry Potter."

With a sigh of resignation he downed the horrible liquid, "Oh god, that's horrid." He gave a glance around his room, then he realized that he had seen no signs of life in the house besides Lucas, "Dobby is everyone still asleep?"

Thankfully Dobby had brightened exponentially after taking care of his master, "Oh no," he replied with a shake of the head, "Mr. and Ms. Weazie is in the kitchen. Bill Weazie is pacing in his room while Fluer Weazie is watching him. Fred and George Weazie is unconcious, they is trying to break a window last night, Harry Potter's house is not liking that. Ginny Weazie is tied to her bed, she is trying to sneak around the house and Winky is catching her. The other Weazies is downstairs in the kitchen as well, with Mr. and Ms. Granger." He gave a large grin, "Harry Potter's 'Mione is still sleeping quietly, she is up very late last night."

"Doing what?" questioned Harry

Dobby began to wring out his hands, "She is asking Harry Potter all kinds of questions, but Harry Potter is not there, it is a bit odd. Like why he is not coming to see them or to write them. She is asking Harry Potter lots of things, Dobby is not remembering them all." He gave a small bow, "Dobby is needing to go fix breakfast now, Harry Potter is to rest."

_'I suppose I should go release Ginny and wake Fred and George,' _He thought. With a slight awkwardness he ambled out of his large bed and stepped into the shower, then with even more difficulty he managed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. As he closed the doors to his room and started down the hallway he bumped into Lucas, "'lo Lucas."

Lucas gave a nod, "Going to wake up the twins?"

"Yea, and Ginny's gotten herself tied to the bed by Winky for trying to be a sneak," he replied

A mischevious grin crossed the Alchemist's face, "I think I'll wake the lovely Ginerva Weasley." Without another word he ran to the redheaded woman's door and burst it open. He gave her an appraising look from head to toe, causing Ginny to squirm uncomfortably, "I don't think rope suits you at all."

"Oh? I was getting quite fond of them, could you leave me for a bit?" she replied with a slight glare, "are you going to let me up or just stand there gawking?" She watched as he stepped up to the bed and began examining the ropes, but the angle caused it too look like he was eyeing her 'assets'. "See something you like?" she growled, remembering his comment from the night before, "because you sure are taking a good look! AND DO YOU EVER WEAR A SHIRT?"

"Acutally," he replied and reached into his workout pants pocket, retrieving his white gloves, "I was trying to figure out how to counter this blasted binding charm without turning you into pudding. As for the shirt thing, I just finished my morning training and was about to take a shower."

She blushed, "Oh, should we just call Winky?"

Lucas waved her question off, "Nah, I've got it, it's not as complex as some of the crap they can cast," he clapped his hands together and pressed them to the thick ropes, "don't move." In a flash of light the bindings turned into a woven blanket, "Voila!" he exclaimed with a grin, "Now why were you walking around our house in the middle of the night? You don't strike me as the kill you in your sleep type." She mumbled something as she bowed her head, flaming red hair shadowing her face, "Huh?" he questioned.

"I said I had to go to the loo!" she exclaimed with a glare, "I was just going in when Winky appeared and zapped me, I woke up in my bed, tied down. Now if you DON'T mind I would like to make it to the bathroom before I pee on myself."

This time Lucas turned red, "Oh I'm sorry, go ahead." He scratched the back of his head and made for the shower in his bathroom, _'Now to figure out what to do about this whole Harry situation,' _he chuckled at his horrible pun as he tossed his gloves on the marble countertop and began to disrobe.

* * *

To say that breakfast was slightly subdued would be an understatement, even Ron was barely touching his food, "We're going to be splitting up," stated Harry as he took a bite of bacon, "Lucas will take the Grangers to their home to gather some clothing, I will accompany the Weasleys." 

"Harry I need to see you..." stated the alchemist paused, "alone." When both men were in the hall he rounded on his partner, "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed, "we should drop them off and be done with it!"

"and leave them to the enemy?" replied Harry with a matching amount of disdain, "it's our fault they're in this mess!"

Lucas pushed his shoulder, "Bullshit! it's YOUR fault!"

"You would've just let her die!" he retorted with his own push, "letting her die would make us as bad as the enemy!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" shouted the alchemist, "It's like you're green all over again!" The look in Harry's eyes made him frown in confusion, five years and he'd never seen that look before. Pure unbridled defiance, he let out a loud sigh and glared at him,"You're aware that even though you outrank me I am well within my rights to remove you from leading this mission? You're operating miles outside the mission parameters."

Harry nodded, "I know that."

"And if I tried to pull this mission back under control you would fight me wouldn't you?" he questioned as he ran his hand through his hair

"You mean if you tried to abandon the Grangers?" quesioned the green eyed man, Lucas nodded, "yes, without a second thought."

The stare down was heating up, "Fine," grunted the flame alchemist, "you take full responsibility and it WILL be noted that I've protested this since the start of the mission."

"Understood," he replied not backing down

Lucas grinned in spite of the situation, "You think with your heart too much."

"And you act like you don't have one," retorted Harry in all seriousness, "could you really stand yourself, knowing that you left three good people to be killed by the enemy?"

"We should go, I'll take the Grangers," stated Lucas, ignoring the question, "can you handle all of the Weasleys?"

A frown came across Harry's features, "Why won't you answer the question?"

The alchemist rounded on him and gripped his shirt as his eyes flashed dangerously

_-Flashback-_

_"But...but.." stammered a young man of twelve, tears in his eyes, "YOU CAN'T!"_

_"It's for the safety of the world," was the weak reply_

_"What about me?" questioned the child, "what's going to happen to me?"_

_The ancient man smiled gently and placed a hand on the boys head, "You will become the greatest Alchemist the world has ever seen."_

_"I'll never be as good as you," he replied quietly as his hand held the elderly man's own, "I hate all of them, they're the reason you've had to do this."_

_"You are more than I could have ever become, Lucas. So don't hate them, protect them, promise me," the voice was strained and desperate_

_The boy nodded, "I promise." He felt the hand lose all it's strength, "Master?" he questioned, "Master?" again no response, "DAD DON'T GO! PLEASE!"_

_-End Flashback-_

"Good people are sacrificed all the time," he growled, a long dormant resentment boiling up in the back of his mind, "for the safety of the world." He turned and stormed into the kitchen, and sat down to his slightly cool breakfast, "We'll be leaving in an hour, be ready to go."

Meanwhile Harry was still leaning against the wall, _'In the back of his mind,' _he thought, _'he still detests us.'_

* * *

End Chapter 5 

Read and Review - a bit more into the character of Lucas and Harry, I felt Lucas was about to fall into that "All Knowing," Mary Sue catagory. Also to show that Hermione isn't as over Harry as she is convincing herself she is. Finally some harmless flirting between Lucas/Ginny, still in the air though, I do have more characters to introduce in this story. All cannon though, no more OC's. Action will be picking back up in the next few chapters as will the drama.

Preview Chapter 6: Secrets


	6. Chapter 6

First I would like to welcome you all to chapter six. Second I need to apologize for the erratic nature of the last chapter, I had re-written it several times and got frustrated invariably losing the flow of it. I promise it won't happen again, this chapter will shed a bit more light on the happenings between the death of Voldemort and the abduction.

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Harry Potter

* * *

**-Chapter 6: Secrets- **

After breakfast Hermione returned to her room garbed in her grey jogging pants and a simple white t-shirt. When she had entered the room the night before they were sitting on her bed with a note placed on top:

_Dear Miss, _

_Dobby and Winky is not knowing Miss' size so we is just guessing. We is apologizing if these are not to Miss's liking, just ask and Dobby is happy to change the colors._

she couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips, _'some things will never change,' _she thought and began pulling on her wedding shoes, she stepped into the hall and made her way to the living area. As she continued her slow walk her eyes roved over the dark colors of the walls which, coupled with the stained floors, caused the huge house to give a comforting feeling despite it's owners. It's owners, that thought flared up two things in her mind: anger and relief. It really was quite irritating. She thought about all the times she had cried infront of Harry's grave, yelling at him sometimes, and other simply talking about the future she wanted to have with him. Her steps gained a harsher stride as she thought about the fact that he was alive and killing people, _'Killing people!' _she thought angrily. Though Ron's words reverberated in her head as well

_-Flashback-_

_"..Sometimes it's just best to put'em down."_

_-End Flashback-_

Then another thought came to her, how many had Harry 'Put Down'? Tens? Hundreds? The image in her mind of the kind hearted boy she remembered was replaced by another. A tall, handsome man, slightly long black hair falling around his head at odd angles, and finally piercing emerald eyes, he was surrounded by werewolves. The man had a slight gleam in his eye as he began to cut them down, then her mind began to twist the images of the cursed men into NORMAL men, though the Harry in her mind didn't stop cutting them down without mercy. _'No, stop it!" _she shouted, losing herself in her mindscape. Harry did not relent, "STOP!" she cried out loud, garnering the attention of the gathered people in the living area. Her faced turned a nice shade of red as she mumbled an apology.

"Alright love?" questioned Ron as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head

She nodded hesitantly, "Alright." Silently she cursed herself, just a day ago she was swearing Harry to the back of her mind and now his presence was as if it had never left. _'Denial does not turn a truth into an untruth,' _she told herself. She noticed her mother and father across the room and used the excuse to slip out of his grasp. A rough hand on her shoulder caused her to whip around

"You going to be alright?" questioned Bill, his face a mix of a smile and concern.

If there was ever a big brother a girl wanted, it would be Bill Weasley. Come hell or high water, the world would collapse before he let anything happen to her or Ginny, "Yes Bill, I am a big girl you know." She watched his face twist into a scowl, "I promise."

"He's an Alchemist," hissed Arthur as he gave her a small hug, "watch yourself."

Before she could question the odd tone in the eldest Weasley's voice, said alchemist was descending the stairs. As usual his black hair spiked back. He wore faded straight cut jeans that fell over a pair of black and white converse. His shirt was red with a white circle on the front and an odd design in the center, it was much more intricate than the ones she had observed on his gloves the day before. Finally he wore a red leather racing jacket with patterns of black and white running over it. As she was observing him something clicked, '_if I can play him right, I might get all the information I need.'_

"You're going to burn a hole in him," whispered Ginny to her left, "though he does clean up nice doesn't he?"

Hermione scoffed, "I'm not the one smitten with him, you've been flirting since we were abducted."

"Me?" gasped the redhead looking scandalized, "I think not."

"Harry'll be down in a minute," stated Lucas as he reached the ground floor, "Grangers this way."

"OI!" shouted Ron, "Nothing better happen to them, if it does-"

"You'll do absolutely nothing," interupted Lucas without turning around. He glanced back at Hermione and her parents, "Like I was saying, the sooner we get going the sooner we can get back and get out of each other's faces." He lead them out to the garage where his M3 was parked. He produced the keys from his pocket and hit a button, the car beeped twice and the sound of two doors unlocking was heard, "get in and don't touch anything."

"A car?" questioned Mr. Granger with slight amazement as he buckled himself in and scanned the silver and black interior

Lucas looked in the rearview mirrior, "You'd prefer to walk?"

The older man shrugged, "I just expected something a bit more-"

"Magical?" questioned the alchemist as a bemused expression crossed his face. He pressed in the clutch and turned the key, causing the car to jump to life, "I'm not a wizard, therefore there are somethings I have to do the hardway, although I did manage to procure some things to make this car a bit more..." he paused and grinned fully, "durable."

Hermione watched as he pulled on his white gloves and put the car in gear, beginning the two hour trip to her parents home. She tried to keep her eyes open as the hum of the tires on the road and the steady beat from the radio began to lull her to sleep. Looking back she saw that her parents had already given in and were sleeping soundly, most likely because they had gotten so little of it the night before. Adjusting herself slightly she rested her head on her hand. _'How do I do this? I don't think he's going to just offer up information,' _she thought as she began to formulate a plot to pry Harry's past five years from this man.

"The seat leans back if you're tired," stated Lucas softly as to not wake his other passengers, "you don't have to try and fall asleep like that."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm not tired, too much on my mind."

The red-eyed man glanced out the corner of his eye at her, luckily his sunglasses were sheilding his eyes, "Like?"

"Why do you care?" she replied curtly, "as comfortable as you're trying to make us, and as pleasent as you try to be, you've still taken us against our will."

He nodded, "That's true, but you have to believe us that it's for your protection..." he paused and shifted gears to pass someone, "well not so much yours really."

Her head snapped up, "What does that mean?"

"You want the truth?" he questioned with a raised brow, a hesitant nod was the reply, "Fine, the mission was to extract the Weasley family before 'They' showed up. You were never in the plan until Harry cut that dark wizard to pieces and you refused to leave. I still have no idea why he did that."

_'He wasn't suppose to save me?' _that wasn't what she was expecting, but then again, she hadn't been expecting much. _'Lucas isn't as bad as I thought...wait, since when did I start calling him by his name,' _she shook her head and pushed the question to the back of her mind until later, "So he went against his orders?"

He nodded, "Then they wouldn't extract us," the first signs of exhaustion came across his face as he lifted his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "this mission has been one big cluster fuck."

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, "I know how that is, it's been so long since I've had an assignment go right that I would probably die of a heart attack if one actually did." She felt herself relaxing slightly and dropping her guard, his personality was almost as disarming as Harry's, though his sarcastic humor was a bit harsh he sure didn't have the Potter temper. She glanced over at his hand that was gripping the steering wheel, "Why do you wear those?" she gestured to his hands

"Well for right now they're very good for driving," he replied with a smirk, "but they have a different purpose when I fight."

"And that would be?" she left the question hanging

He raised an eyebrow, "Like I said I'm not a wizard."

Hermione glared, he was talking in circles, "If you don't want to answer then don't."

"Stop interupting," he replied with a huff and a pout, "between you and Ginerva I can't get in a word edge-wise." He focused back on the road, "I'm an alchemist, we specialize in transmutation."

"Like transfiguration?" she quesitoned

He shook his head, "Transfiguration is just that, changing the outward appearence of an object. Wizards and Witches can change a bird into a pen, but essentially at it's core it's still a bird and eventually it will revert. Transmutation is the shifting of the basic molecular structure of an object, when an Alchemist transmutes something it is whatever the transmuter decides on until the shifting is reversed." He held up one of his hands, "These are transmutation circles, all alchemists require them."

"So why did the Vampire call you "The Flame Alchemist" he almost sounded scared," she questioned as the flood of information was absorbed into her brain.

Like Hermione, Lucas was beginning to become lax in his guard and found that talking to the girl was a bit too easy, "Most alchemists can only transmute solid objects," he replied, "shifting air is beyond the abilities of even top alchemists, altering the structure of something intangable is nearly impossible."

Her thirst for knowledge was getting the better of her and she now looked like a child asking for a puppy, "but you can do it can't you? That's how you killed that vampire. Does that mean you can make fire?"

"Nope," he replid with a grin and took off one of his gloves, "Put that on." He waited as she did so, "They're made of a material called Pyrotex, it's a sythetic created with the same principle as a dragon's sparking gland. Now press your thumb and index finger together and then snap."

Her eyes went wide as a red spark came from the friction, "WOW!" She repeated the process several more times before relinquishing the glove, "So after creating the spark you shift the air into something flamable, then adjust the oxygen level to control the size of the explosion."

This time it was Lucas' turn to be shocked, "R-right."

"That's weird then," thought the brunette outloud, "are you some kind of secret society?"

"What?" he sputtered and swerved, "why the crap would I tell you so much about alchemists if were a secret group of people?"

Hermione shrugged, "Well I don't see what the big deal is, but Arthur and Molly say the word "Alchemist" almost disdainfully."

"Really? The didn't strike me as the prejudice types," he replied non-chalantly, "but I guess it takes all kinds."

Her head whipped back around to him, "Prejudice?"

Lucas nodded as a frown crossed his features, "It's weird really, we're magical, but we can't DO magic. It was about six hundred years ago when a man appeared at the ministry claiming he could do a special kind of magic, he proceeded to transmute the entire office floor into pure gold with the help of a small red stone. Well imagine the minister's surprise when he realized that with no wand this man had basically crushed the worth of gold and could send the wizarding economy into a downward spiral." His glare intesified, "He banished him and anyone like him from the wizarding world and decreed that they could never return. Just because they were banished didn't mean alchemy ceased to exist though, more and more people began to spring up everywhere with the power to transmute."

Hermione was listening with rapt attention, "That doesn't explain why they talk down to you though."

"A long time ago, before any of the wizarding wars there was another one, and it was worse than anthing you could imagine," he stated gravely, "A group of bandits, that just so happened to be wizards, attacked a small town with the intent of simply obliterating the village and making out with the goods. Now wizards might have been ignorant of us, but we knew all about them, so when the wands came out hell broke loose. The alchemists misinterprited it as an act of extermination on the part of the wizards and before anyone could really grasp the situation, war was ravaging the countryside. We killed, they killed, and in the end thousands were dead and there was no end in sight. It really did seem like we were going to wipe magic from the face of the earth."

"What happened then? And why don't we know anything about it?" She questioned

Lucas shrugged, "Dunno really, just one day everyone just stopped fighting. As far as a lack of knowledge, well every alchemist knows about the war, while the ministry implimented it's oh so famous, "don't talk about it and it didn't happen" plan. Eventually the people that fought died off and the only thing that was left was the knowledge that alchemists were bad, and unfortunately that information hasn't been rectified."

She remembered the year after Voldemort's return, the ministry refused to admit it and even went so far as to claim that Harry was going crazy, "That's just like them, and here I was thinking alchemists were just masters of potion making." She gave a wide yawn and stretched, the quiet hum of the road finally getting to her. "You're not too bad of a guy," was the last thing she muttered before slipping into sleep

Lucas grinned and slid his sunglasses back into place, "Thanks."

* * *

Ginny was absentmindedly picking at one of the golden bows on her bridesmaid's shoe, _'He was supposed to be down ages ago, what is he doing?' _She had been mulling over the thought of this new Harry, he wasn't cute anymore, he was gorgeous and definately more mature. Something was missing though, not so much in him as in herself, that funny flip-flop her stomach used to do when he was around wasn't happening. Maybe it was their situation or maybe it was just that she had lost her crush. The sound of boots on hardwood broke her from her thoughts. There he was, jeans, black boots, and a black undershirt. Instead of a jacket he wore a dark green, long-sleeve, shirt with the top two buttons undone along with the cuffs on the sleeves. His black was hair falling around his head, the onyx locks now long enough to touch the bottom of his ears. Finally the emerald eyes and chiseled features, that made him his parents' son. Ginny sighed in a combination of frustration and confusion, _'What is wrong with me?'_

"Ready everyone?" he questioned, several stiff nods were the response, "Alright, outside then, we'll take the nightbus." Ten minutes later and they were on their way to the first home that Harry had ever known. A slight smile crossed his lips as he remembered his first visit via the ford angelina. Out the corner of his eye he noticed Ginny peering at him curiously, "Something on my face Gin?"

"Where are your glasses?" she questioned lamely, a reaction to being startled

Harry smiled ruefully, "magical contacts," he replied

"Magical whats?" questioned Mr. Weasley

"Contacts," he reiterated for those listening, "a muggle device with a magical deviation. They're based on the same principle as Alastor's eye."

The next question voiced caught everyone off guard, "Why are you doing all this Harry?" questioned Molly, "We survived a war standing right beside you, why would you hurt us like you did?" Her eyes began to well up with tears, "I know you wanted to protect us, but there's more to is it isn't there? Something you aren't telling us."

"Oi!" Shouted Fred, "We'll have none of that secret keeping!"

George nodded, "Out with it mate!"

Ron rolled up one of his sleeves, "Or we could beat it out of you."

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously, "You don't want to know," he muttered. When he looked up he noticed the sad expressions on the faces of the Weasleys, "if I told you, you would be disgusted with me more than you are."

Before another person could press the matter, Percy stepped in, "It's his secret to keep or tell."

"We still love you Harry," added Ginny with reddening cheeks, "it doesn't matter what you THINK you've done."

Harry locked eyes with Bill, for some reason beyond his knowledge, the eldest Weasley child was harboring ill will towards him. Averting his gaze to Ron he smiled, "So you and Hermione eh?" the minute the question came out of his mouth his stomach turned. Why did the thought of his two former best friends being together just not sound right?

"Yup!" he replied with a grin, "speaking of which I hope she's alright, being with that...Alchemist."

The glare that Harry shot him nearly made Ron fall on his butt, "I doubt there's a safer place for her in the world than with Lucas." He never wavered as he pressed on, "You only know half the story, Lucas is a good man."

"I have a hard time believing anyone that kidnaps and kills for a living," retorted Bill meeting Harry's stare head on, "is a good man. You included Potter."

"BILL WEASLEY!" shouted Molly, "What is the matter with you!"

His mother's glare was magnified by a mirror image from his wife and his little sister, " 'Arry iz part of zis family!" exclaimed Fluer

"Honestly Bill!" yelled Ginny in a huff, "he's saved us all loads of times and you're being a right prat!"

The eldest Weasley child never faultered, "Right, Harry the hero, but you forgot to save someone Harry. Someone that stood by you through thick and thin, and you left them cold and alone in the middle of the bright future you made for everyone." He got up and went to the stairs to the second floor, "Think about it."

Harry wanted to do nothing more than tear after the man and beat him till he explained what the hell he meant. The only thing stopping him was Molly's arms around his waist, "Really Ms. Weasley, I'm fine. Just confused." Quickly Fred and George joined in with mocking sobs, along with Ron, and surprisingly Charlie, "OI! CAN'T BREATH!"

Ginny smiled at the dog pile as tears brimmed in her eyes, she knew exactly who Bill was talking about. She knew because she was the one that told Bill that exact line.

_-Flashback-_

_"I can't believe him!" shouted Ginny as she launched a pillow at the wall in her room_

_Bill tentatively opened the door to said girl's room, "Gin, everything alright?"_

_"No it's bloody well not alright!" she cried and wrapped her arms around his neck, "He couldn't save everyone Bill, he left her. She stood by him through thick and thin and now she's out there, cold and alone, in this grand future he's made for us." She quickly untangled herself and gestured to her window._

_Bill walked up to it and looked out, Hermione was clutching something tightly to her chest and sobbing. Then he understood what his little sister meant, Hermione couldn't handle a future without Harry. "Oi!" he exclaimed to Ginny, "Looks like we've got a bit of cheering up to do! You know what that means?" She shook her head tentatively, "Shopping! On me, let's go get Hermione."_

_-End Flashback-_

She smiled at the memory, then she glanced over at the man trying to escape an onslaught of noogies from Ron and Fred as Charlie and George held him down, Percy was even in on the action. Despite their situation she couldn't help but frown, Harry was back sure, but why the kidnapping and why did he leave in the first place. Auror training was beginning to kick it, _'Time for some answers.' _

* * *

End Chapter 6 

Read and Review - explaination of alchemists and a bit more character interaction. A bit of a filler chapter really, next one will shed some light on the current state of affairs and we'll begin to meet more members of Ordinatio soon. I hope you enjoyed

Preview Chapter 7: The Threat


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, new chapter up, and I'm taking all of your advise. I'll be contacting one of you that volunteered to beta for me soon. I do want to point out that the AN wasn't there for me to throw my own personal pity party, but more so to get honest opinions on my story. Thanks for the support!

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Harry Potter

* * *

**-Chapter 7: The Threat - **

_-Flashback-_

_Harry stumbled up the hill to the ancient site of Stonehenge. The large blocks of stone towering above him and shadowing the ground. His eyes scanned the landscape, it was the requested time and place, his letter was very clear. Then he saw them, one, then two, then three, and still more coming from the darkness: Deatheaters, he was here. "Thank you for accepting my offer," stated the seventeen year old boy as he brandished his wand, "Tom."_

_"I have my pride," came a hissing voice from behind the largest pylon, "and I'm glad to see we're both on a first name basis, Harry." Voldemort glided into the center and stood opposite Harry, only twenty yards between them, "You know my wishes! Do NOT interfere!" He ordered his lackies and then flicked his hand summoning his silver rapier, upon closer inspection the swept hilt was made of intricately interwoven snakes. It was the sword of Salazar Slytherin, passed to his heir._

_Harry grinned and extended his arm as a pheonix song began to fill the air. Everyone glanced up to see Fawkes flying overhead and a golden longsword clutched in his claws, he let out one final note and dropped the weapon into Harry's outstretched hand. "Thank you," he murmured and then pointed the blade at his lifelong nemisis, "this is where it ends Tom."_

_"Right you are!" he replied and brandished his wand, "let's see how well you've harnessed your Love, because I tell you now child, I have mastered my hate!"_

_Harry dodged as a green light erupted from Voldemort's wand, Avada Kevadra wasn't fast, but there was no defense. As he regained his feet he barely had the time to bring his sword around in a parry. Both blades collided and sparks erupted along with a burst of magical wind, "You're good Tom," grunted Harry as he pushed his blade forward, "but you're also old!" He launched the Slytherin heir backwards and followed up with an expeliarmus. He noticed out the corner of his eye that several deatheaters moved for their wands, 'They'll most likely kill me if I win.'_

_Voldemort frowned as he used the hand guard of his weapon to knock away the spell, Godric's sword was more powerful, but it was heavier. He turned his wand on himself and muttered a quick spell, his feet began to glow a dull green before he vanished from sight. "I might be older boy!" he shouted and appeared behind Harry, "but I have forgotten more spells than you KNOW!" A cruel smile crossed his lips as the sword pierced the shoulder of the boy that had thwarted his plans at every turn, "Not yet! You don't get to die yet!" He then pointed his wand at Harry, "Crucio!" Several explosions begain to go off in the distance, causing Voldemort to lose his concentration and break his spell, "FIND OUT WHAT THAT WAS! I WANT NO INTERFERENCE!" _

_Harry winced as he took the opportunity to stand up and prepare to attack, 'that must've been Draco and the others,' he thought. They all had their own reasons to fight, and were now doing so. Draco had his father and Pansy wouldn't leave his side for anything. Neville had his parents and would not relent unless he was dead on the ground. Finally Luna, her father had been killed by Goyle's father and now she was seeking revenge. He secretly wished for Ron and Hermione to be by his side, but they had families and the risk wasn't worth it. With renewed strength he brandished his wand, "Petrificus Totalis!" he shouted. Voldemort had no time to react from his momentary distraction as the blade of his ancestors greatest rival was plunged into his black heart, "It's OVER!" growled Harry as he twisted the sword, ensuring the most damage possible._

_Then Voldemort did something unexpected, he smiled, "You win.." he coughed up some blood, "..but I'm going to give you a farewell gift, consider it my gift to victor!" He drew back and jammed his pointed blade into Harry's heart and then allowed some of the blood dripping from his mouth to run down the blade, entering into the open wound in Harry's chest. "Go..od-bye...Potter," he hissed through his smile and blood, "with...my last breath...I curse you."_

_"What are you-?" before he could finish Harry felt the worst pain in his life suddenly shoot throughout his body. In his mind he wanted nothing more than to die. He shakily raised his wand hand and pointed it at his chest, 'this is it.' He clenched his teeth together and began to chant, "Avada-"_

_A gloved hand covered his and moved the wand as the jet of green light fired off harmlessly into the distance, "That won't do," said the blurry figure, "that won't do at all." He then opened a bottle and poured it on the boys open wound, causing it to make a sizzling sound, then instantly close. As the pain began to subside and Harry recovered his sight back, he gazed into two red eyes that looked to be on fire, "What's up?" questioned the stranger with a grin._

_"W..who?" questioned the boy as he clutched his wand and tried to point it at the unknown person_

_"You won't need that," soothed the boy, pushing Harry's arm aside easily, "I'm a friend, my name is Lucas...Lucas Digonas." He gingerly lifted Harry and began to carry him piggy back. "Your other friends are in much better shape than you are," stated Lucas, "should be alright in a couple days, but you...you're all beat to hell."_

_"..wh.at...hap...hap.." Harry was loosing conciousness quickly, but he had too many questions_

_Lucas shook his head, "you've had a hole in your chest and you're worried about your friends," he gave a chuckle, "We've taken care of most of the deatheaters and your friends are safe. Now rest." _

_Before Harry slipped into unconciousness he noticed several corpses strewn around large craters in the ground. The bodies of the deatheaters were charred and, in some places, completely blown apart. He prayed that whomever did this wasn't still around._

_-End Flashback-_

Harry instinctually rubbed the coin sized scar directly over his heart, "Bastard," he muttered.

"Who's a bastard Harry?" came the questioning voice of Ginny, a small smile playing on her lips, "You? Of course you are."

He turned his sharp green eyes on her, "Are you all packed?" She nodded, "Good, then the others should be done shortly, it's best that we get back to the house quickly."

Ginny glared at his mechanical response, "Harry.." she whispered and stepped closer to him, placing both hands on his crossed arms, "..mum was right wasn't she?" she questioned, "something has happened to you, can you tell me?"

He shook his head, "No I can't, believe me it's-"

"Harry James Potter if you say for your own protection then I'm going to hex you into the next lifetime," she shouted and placed both hands on her hips, "dangerous assassin or not! You know I'm not too bad at kicking a bit of ass myself!"

A smile tugged at his lips as he looked at the fuming redhead, "I've missed you Gin, all of you." He glared at the ground when he realized what he had just said, "I'm sorry-"

"It wasn't enough though was it Harry?" she questioned as she rested her head on his chest, "to make you come back..." she paused as tears came into her eyes, "I wasn't enough." Her eyes shot open as both his arms wrapped around her and they both hit the ground with a thud, and a jet of light shot over head, "Harry what in blazes!"

"Stay down!" he shouted as he sprinted towards the woods with his silver rapier out at his side, "GET IN THE HOUSE AND DO NOT COME OUT UNTIL I SAY!" After entering the woods he produced his phone, "Lucas! We've got a problem!" He heard nothing but static, "Lucas?" no sounds, "LUCAS!" Something darted past his vision, ignoring him completely and heading straight for the house, "Damnit!" he hissed and silently apparated back infront of the Weasley residence. His anger flared when he noticed all of the Weasleys outside, "What are you doing!" he shouted, "Get inside!"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME YOUNG MAN!" retorted Molly, turning a nice shade of red, "Now give us our wands so we can help!"

He glared at them for a moment then flicked his hand, causing the wands to shoot from his shirt pocket and revert from their shrunken form. He turned around to the ghouls closing in quickly on the house, "Watch their bodies and aim where they are going, not where they are.." with a flick of the wrist he produced his wand and dropped into his fighting stance, "you don't have a problem killing undead do you?"

"Get inside and lock the house up," whispered Charlie to Melanie and Penelope, "this won't take long." The two women gave hesitant nods and did as they were told.

Harry turned his wand on himself and began muttering a spell. Like in the memory of his final battle, his feet began to glow a dull green, "Don't worry about hitting me," he stated and crouched down, "you won't." He pushed off the ground and closed in on the monsters before the group of redheads had even begun to cast their spells. _'There'll be no holding back without Lucas here,' _He thought as he dodged the fangs of a ghoul and then severed his head. As jets of silver light rocketed past his vision he noticed several of the monsters were now airborn and intent on dogpiling him. Raising his wand he unleashed a barrage of '_reductos', _blowing the foul things to bits. Before he could react another ghoul had drawn back and was now closing in. Harry's eyes flashed golden, and his pupils dialated into slits, as a surge of magical energy coursed through him. He drew the serpent blade back as a crackle of green energy began to course through it, a sinister smile crossed his lips, "DIE!" he growled. Before he could unleash whatever hell he was creating, a silver arrow pierced the ghoul's eye causing it to drop to the ground instantly. The process was repeated in rapid succession all around him, "Took you long enough!" he shouted back in the Weasley's direction as his eyes shifted back to green.

Ginny looked around in confusion, "What in bloody hell is he-?" before she could finish another voice cut her off

"Well I couldn't very well let you have all the fun now could I, Potter?" said a man on top of the Weasley's roof, "you looked to be in a bit of a spot anyway." Said person was garbed in a dark blue trench coat trimmed in black. Black slacks, black boots, and a plain white button up shirt. His long blonde hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail and in his left hand he held a silver bow. An aristocratic smirk was placed on his face and his blue eyes were conveying a look of 'I just saved your ass, ha ha.' He lept off the roof and landed effortlessly, "Weasleys," he muttered with a nod and drew his bow eye level with an arrow already notched, "I doubt we'll need much help, but feel free to throw a spell if it makes you feel important."

"You'll have to pardon Draco," came a softer, female, voice from the shadows of the house, "he's a sweet boy, but has a rather odd way of showing it." The person that stepped out also had long blonde hair, although it flowed freely over her shoulders. A slightly dazed look in her eyes as she smiled serenely at the group, "Hello." Her outfit was comprised of a snugly fitting turtle neck sweater and blue jeans, a light blue sash was around her waist serving as a belt.

"Right," snorted Draco as he unleashed a flurry of arrows with blinding speed, "think you could give us a hand Luna? I think Potter's in a bit of a pinch." He was right, Harry was fighting off at least twenty ghouls and not gaining any headway.

"Oh my, that won't do," she stated with a slight pout. "Harry love, please duck," She reached into her sash and drew out a wand in each hand, then proceeded to unleash a barrage of spells at an ungodly speed. Coupled with Draco's attacks, it looked more like Anti-Personel artilery than spells and arrows

Harry barely managed to hit the gound before the storm of silver began to fly overhead, dropping the monsters like flys, "Always overdoing it, those two." As the hail of fire ceased, he stood and began to brush off his clothing, "That was close." In a blink he was back by the others, and clasped hands with Draco, "Thanks..." he paused and scrunched up his face, "how'd you find us anyway."

"We heard your communication with Digonas," the blonde haired man frowned slightly, "just traced it really." He turned his head and rolled his eyes at the twin's efforts to shamelessly flirt with his partner, "It never stops."

Harry chuckled and shrugged, "Could be worse mate," he recieved a questioning look, "They could be flirting with you."

Luna smiled at Ginny as they embraced, "Hello, Ginerva."

"God you're all alive!" shouted the redheaded girl, "I can't believe it!" She buried her head into Luna's neck and sobbed a bit more, "Even Malfoy!"

"Yes Weasley, even me," he retorted with a smirk

Ginny jerked her head back and looked at all three with a scrutinizing gaze, "Do they let ugly people into your group?" she questioned in reference to the strikingly handsome looks of Harry, Lucas, and Draco; and the fact that Luna was nothing short of gorgeous. Her face scrunched up, "Wait! Does that mean that Neville too?"

"Speaking of which I hope Longbottom hasn't gotten my wife into trouble," stated Draco as he withdrew his phone from his pocket, "Oi! Longbottom."

a bit of static was heard before a frantic Neville came over the line, "...serious...blem."

All three assassins locked a surprised look on the black device, even Luna, "Longbottom?" he reiterated. He pressed another button, "Pansy, you there love?"

"Draco!" shouted a female voice, "You have to get here now!"

Harry ripped the phone from Draco's hand, "Pansy, it's Harry what's happened?"

"Harry thank god," Pansy sounded relieved, "it's Lucas, he's..."

Panic shot across Luna's face, "He's what Pansy?" she questioned calmly

"He's hurt..." she paused, "really bad, Neville's trying every potion he's got but he came ready for a fight, not to heal. How's he doing Neville?"

"We'll be there soon," stated Harry as he closed the phone and handed it back to Draco, "Let's go."

Ron stepped forward, "Oi, what about us?"

"What about you?" questioned Draco, "you're the mission, you're coming with us."

The Weasleys cast questioning glances between each other, "We should go," stated Bill, "like it or not we can't fight those things alone, plus wasn't the alchemist with Hermione and her parents?"

Harry's head snapped up, _'Mione!' _He jerked his hand out and summoned an old boot sitting outside the front door to the Weasley home, "We're going! Now!"

When the Weasleys, Harry, Draco, and Luna landed they were greeted by an amazing sight. The Grangers home looked to be made of one solid piece of steel, "Good lord," exclaimed Arthur. Scorch marks were covering the shining metal, while the ground was littered with giant craters, and finally there were areas where trees were completely blown away. The corpses of twenty or so werewolves were strewn about, some burnt and some completely obliterated.

"Harry!" shouted Neville from a ways off to the left, drawing everyones attention. He was wearing dark green pants and a kakhi shirt. Around his waist was a belt littered with different vials, several were missing, being used on Lucas' limp form. His hair was hidden under a bandana that was the same color as his pants. Like, Luna, Draco, Harry, and Pansy he wore black combat boots. A pistol was strapped to his leg along with a wand holster.

Next to him was a woman with shoulder length black hair craddling Lucas' head in her lap and trying to stem the flow of some of the deeper wounds. Pansy Parkinson had grown from the snotty pig nosed Slytherin into a beautiful woman. Her skin made her look more like porcelin doll than a living person, a whip, with blades running up the body and ending in a pointed blade, was on the ground next to her, "STOP STANDING AROUND AND HELP!" she shouted

"Dear god," gasped Ginny as she came running along with Luna and Fluer, "what's...what's with his left arm?" The limb in question looked to be a mass of mangled metal with small colored wires sticking out. It was covered with something that looked like it was made to emulate skin, "It's metal."

"Automail," replied Neville, "that can be fixed later, we need to stop his bleeding."

"I am a 'ealer," stated Fluer, "but 'iz wounds are very bad, am not sure I can do anyzing-"

Luna grabbed Lucas' hand and cast a pleading look at the french woman, "Please try."

Fluer nodded and pointed her wand at one of the larger cuts and began mumbling an incantation. Slowly the bleeding stopped and the wound closed, the process continued over the next several minutes. Finally the half veela slumped down, gasping for air, "zat iz all I can do. 'ee should be stable."

Neville reached down and checked his vitals, "Thank god." He untied his bandana and secured Lucas' artificial arm snuggly against the alchemist's body, "Alright," he stated as he drew his wand, "wakey wakey, _Ennervate!_"

Lucas' eyes shot open, in a blur his right hand was ripped from Luna's grasp and shot into the air, finally his fingers snapped. An explosion blew the tops off several trees, his chest was heaving as he attempted to do it again.

"DIGONAS CUT IT OUT!" shouted Draco as he pulled Molly out of the way of a falling tree, "Do something Potter!"

Luna grabbed his hand and laced her fingers inbetween his in a way that stopped him from snapping, Pansy was still seated behind him and was trying to hold him down, and Neville was just trying to calm him down. "It's alright Lucas!" he shouted, as the alchemist thrashed to get free, "It's us, you're ok!"

"Nev?" He questioned, "Luna?" He turned his head and looked back, "Pansy? What?.." His head shot around nervously, "Where are they? Are the Grangers safe? What happened?"

Harry knelt down next to his partner, "We're all here mate, I'd say you've killed most of the enemy, we don't know where the Grangers are, and I'm wondering what happened myself." He placed a hand on Lucas' back, "First off how do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a bus," he sighed, when he looked down he noticed the state of his artificial limb, "Sorry Nev," he mumbled.

He shrugged, "Not a problem, this one lasted almost two months!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" shouted Ron as he knocked Neville out of the way and gripped the alchemist by his tattered jacket, "WHERE IS HERMIONE? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER! YOU WORTHLESS-!"

Before he could utter another word, Luna's free hand had a wand at his throat, Draco had his bow drawn on him, Harry's rapier was next to Luna's wand, and Neville had a bullet chambered ready to fire, "Let him go," growled Pansy, "or you're dead."

"Stop it," mumbled Lucas, "He's right, they were mine to protect, I'm sorry." He looked at Draco and Harry, "Help me over to the house." The two men did so with an increadible amount of care. Lucas looked down at his destroyed auto mail arm, "I need a hand."

"Here," stated Harry as he held his hand out, the alchemist slammed his hand down on it

Lucas grimaced at the impact, "Don't let me fall Draco." He then pressed his hand to the wall and a crackling energy exploded through it, slowly the house shifted back to it's original brick form. "And...I'm done," stated the alchemist as he passed out

After Harry allowed Draco to take Lucas' full weight he hesitantly opened the door and looked around, "Hermione? Mr. Granger? Ms. Granger? It's Harry, are you alright?"

"HARRY!" shouted Hermione as she ran at him full force and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank god!" She thought nothing of their position as she scanned the room, "where's Lucas?"

"He's outside," he replied, his face buried in her hair, "so you're all alright?" She nodded hesitantly, and both their grips tightened slightly, "Good, I was...worried."

"You were?" she questioned hopefully, a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as he gazed at her, "Ron's outside waiting," he mumbled

"Oh," she replied and let go, "Right, Ron...and Lucas!" she ended in a shout. As she bolted out of the door she side-stepped Ron's attempts at embracing her, "Not now Ron." She turned around and saw Lucas slumped against a tall blonde haired man, "Draco?"

"Hello Granger," he replied with his trademark smirk

She shook her head and looked at the alchemist, "Is he ok?"

"He is going to be fine according to Neville," stated Luna as her smile came back to her face, "He is a bit exhausted but you shouldn't worry yourself." She smiled at her old friend, "How are you Hermione?"

"Luna?" she gasped then her eyes fell on the onyx haired woman and the man with the green bandana, "Pansy? Neville?"

"'Lo Hermione," replied Neville

Pansy gave her a smile, "Hi Granger."

She felt a hand came into contact with her shoulder, "Can you tell us what happened?" Questioned Harry in a soft voice

Hermione brought her hand up and covered his with it, "Yes, just give me a moment."

Neither could see the look of jealousy and anger that was coming at them via Ron Weasley

* * *

End Chapter 7: The Threat 

Read and Review - Opinion time! It's set in stone as Harry/Hermione and Draco/Pansy. So here's the question, should it be Ginny/Lucas or Ginny/Neville. The one she isn't paired with will be with Luna. The reactions to Lucas getting hurt was to convey that the members of Ordinatio have a close relationship with each other.

Preview Chapter 8: Recovery and Answers


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back, I dont know if its that you guys like Ginny/Neville so much or that Luna/Lucas sounds so appealing, but they won by a landslide. Seriously between the PM's and the review votes, it was like 20-10. This story had two paths it could take both of which are kinda lengthy but it'll be worth it. Someone asked me where Draco keeps his bow, kinda an odd question but I'll entertain it. If you've ever played Dragon Quest VIII, the character Angelo has a holster on the side of his leg for a bow, that's how Draco stores his.

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Harry Potter (or Full Metal Alchemist!)

* * *

**-Chapter 8: Recovery and Answers-**

Draco let out a grunt as he shifted Lucas' weight, "I think we should get back to base before we do anything."

"I agree," added Neville, "Lucas might be stable but we need to keep him monitored. There might also be internal damage, and I'll need to get to work on that arm of his."

Harry nodded and opened his phone, "Teams one, two, and three requesting emergency extraction. Prepare a room, we have injured."

_"Acknowledged," _the voice paused for a moment,_ "Number of evacs?"_

With a silent count of the Weasley family and the Grangers, he grimaced, "Twenty."

_"Twenty! Good lord!"_ a sound was heard that resemebled someone being smacked across the head,_ "Yes sir, sorry sir. Locking onto coordinates. Evac'ing in five...four...three...two..."_

"It would be best to close your eyes," stated Luna as the assassins did so. Before they complied the Weasleys and Grangers caught sight of a blinding white light that seemed to come from thin air. Several more flashes and the group found themselves in a room lined with metal and glass, beeping and other odd noises began to flood their senses. Luna's serene voice cut through it all, "We're back."

"I need a medical team here!" shouted a fast approaching man in black, "stop dawdling this is an emergency!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed on him. The same black greasy hair, towering height, and menacingly sharp tone. "Snape!" she shouted, reaching for her wand. The man had gotten older, but there was no doubt that this was the former terror of the Hogwarts dungeons, Severus Snape.

He ignored her and looked to Neville, "What potions have you given him?"

"A blood clotter that failed to work," he gave a frown at his possible failure, "a pain reliever, and a precautionary shot of silver nitrate."

"I see," he replied as the gears in his head began turning, once upon a time he would've written off Neville's failed potion as the bumbled work of an ignorant boy. Now, however, he was possibly the best potion brewer next to himself. Suddenly his head shot up as the medical team placed the alchemist's body on a stretcher, "We have to reopen the wounds, he's bleeding into his body." With several flicks of his wand small cuts began to appear and ooze more blood than was possible. "Miss Delacour's healing spell sealed the skin, but for some reason the blood is not clotting," He reached out and gripped Harry's shoulder, stopping the young man from taking off after the medics and his partner, "You and Malfoy will escort the Weasleys and the Grangers to their quarters, after that get in uniform, you're all back on duty. I will give you an update when he's stable. Longbottom, with me. "

Neville nodded, "Yes sir!" in a whirl of Snape's black coat they were both quickly on the tails of the medical personel

Draco let out an audible sigh, "You heard him, let's go Potter."

Harry nodded and gave a half hearted wave for the group to follow, "Come on then."

"I am zorry 'Arry," stated Fluer, "I waz sure ee's woundz were 'ealed."

The green eyed man shook his head, "I doubt that you failed anything Fluer," he jammed his hands into his pant's pockets. "The truth is that there are curses and poisons that cause wounds to bleed profusely. Vampire's saliva also has the ability to stop blood clotting as to not inhibit feeding." He turned and smiled softly, "If anything you helped him survive a bit longer."

"Snape's with him now," added Draco as he slid his bow into his leg holster, "He'll be fine."

"First Harry, then Draco, Luna, Pansy, and Neville," huffed Ginny as she stepped into stride beside Hermione. The taller girl looked over at her, "Now Snape! What's next Dumbledore?"

"Ah, I see my surprise has been spoiled slightly," came a soft voice from behind the group. Everyone save the two assassins and the Grangers paled and turned to see the old headmaster looking as vibrant and mischevious as ever, "Or perhaps not."

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!"

"ALBUS?"

"DUMBLEDORE!"

"SMARMY OLD COOT!"

A light chuckle came from the aged man, "Smarmy old coot, that is a name I've yet to be called. Thank you miss Weasley." He passed the stunned audience and stepped up to Draco and Harry, "I consider this a successful mission, please see yourselves to your dormitories and get cleaned up. We will reconvene in the medical bay in an hour." He then turned to the group of redheads plus three, "I believe you have some burning questions to ask, I will do my best to quel the fires."

a while later Luna was sitting on the bed in Draco and Pansy's room, waiting for the raven haired girl to get into uniform. The women's outfits were identical to the men's, but instead of a double breasted trenchcoat they wore a black sports coat. Despite the professional appearance the outfits hugged the girls' quite well. A sigh escaped the blonde woman as she tucked one of her wands behind her ear, which were still adorned with her silver radish earrings. She looked up to see Pansy's brown eyes searching her own, "Hmm?"

"You're brooding," she stated as she pulled on her black pants and buttoned them, "that's not a very Luna thing to do."

Luna shook her head, "I am merely concerned for Lucas' health."

"...and secretly wishing he would wake up and snog you senseless," added the other woman with a grin

The blonde blushed slightly, "And they called me Loony?" Her eyes then took on their slightly dazed look, "he is an important person, to all of us."

"Won't deny you there love," replied Pansy

_-Flashback-_

_"You were always a worthless little brat!" shouted Lucius Malfoy as he pointed his wand at his own son, "A filthy piece of trash that couldn't even complete the ONE task the dark lord gave you!" His sneer twisted into a sadistic smile as he looked over to the black haired girl with his heir, "I think I'll kill you while she watches, then I'll have my turn with her."_

_"I'LL KILL YOU!" shouted Draco as he lept from the ground_

_Before he could assault the older Malfoy he was hit in the chest by a red light Lucius' wand, "Crucio!" _

_"DRACO!" shouted Pansy as she leveled her wand to the deatheater, "let him go or I'll kill you!" She began launching curses at him. Beginning a duel she could never hope to win. Doing her best to dodge and weave his hexes and jinxes_

_"Expelliarmus!" he cried. The spell fell into her path of movement and sent her flying one direction, and her wand the other. "Pathetic-unnf!"_

_Pansy looked up to see a silver arrow in the right side of Lucius' chest. The man began to raise his wand when another arrow joined the first, then another, and another. "What?" she questioned, turning her head revealed a shaky Draco clutching a silver bow and a handsome man in black standing next to him. The unknown person was whispering something to the Young Slytherin, who could only nod mutely while gazing down at the woman that took on his father just to save him. Apparently the conversation was finished and Draco was now stumbling towards her, "Pansy?" his voice was uncharacteristically soft and warm, "are you, ok?"_

_Tears welled up in her eyes as she nodded, "I'm fine, are you?" He mimiced her and nodded, then fell down on his knees and began sobbing. She wrapped her arms around him, "It's over, it's all over."_

_"You're both banged up pretty bad," stated the unidentified person as he offered a smile, "it's best that we get you out of here."_

_Pansy nodded slightly, "Who are you?"_

_"Lucas, Lucas Digonas," he replied, a jet of green light lit up the sky. "Damnit! Will you be alright for now? I think I have to go help someone else," he smiled as the two nodded, "good, please don't go anywhere, our medical personel are coming."_

_"Odd sort of character," stated Draco as he leaned back against a tree, his right leg was obviously broken, "You were magnificent, you never told me you could duel like that."_

_Pansy shrugged, "You never asked."_

_"There's a lot I've never asked..." he paused and ran his hands through his dirt, and blood, caked platinum hair, "I'd like to change that, if you'll have me."_

_His answer came in the form of a gentle and salty kiss, "If I'll have you? As if I was anyone elses, face it Malfoy you're stuck with me."_

_"You realize that you've probably ruined the one moment where I would be completely sincere, eh Parkinson?" he questioned with a smirk_

_Pansy shuddered, "I know, I was waiting for you to break out into song."_

_-End Flashback-_

"See I knew Draco was a sweet boy," stated Luna with a soft smile, she was hit by something big and blue, it was Draco's jacket.

"I am not a sweet boy," came the drawling voice of her partner as he entered his and his wife's room. He cocked an eyebrow at Pansy's state of half-dress and Luna glaring up from his bed, "I can't help but feel like I've either intruded on a personal moment of reflection or I have horrible luck and missed my wife shagging my partner." He managed to duck into the bathroom before his jacket was launched at him as well as a hairbrush, "We're meeting in the hospital wing in an hour!" he shouted over the water and through the door, "think Commander Dumbledore is going to extract Digonas' memory."

"You should get your pensive Luna," stated Pansy as she buttoned her coat, now fully matching her friend, "You're really the best at it." She watched as Luna nodded slowly then made for the door, "He'll be fine Luna."

She turned and smiled sweetly, "Of course."

Pansy sighed at the closed door, "Bloody confusing," she turned and came face to face with her husband, who was apparently leering at her, "what?"

"Have I told you how fantastic you look in that?" he smirked and stepped closer, causing her to blush slightly. Trust Draco Malfoy to make you feel like a crushing little school girl even after being married for four years

"You should get dressed," she stammered and pointed at his towel. She was then pinned inbetween him and the wall, "We don't have time to - oh," she gasped as kisses were placed along her jawline and neck. Her resolve caved when teeth sank lightly into her ear. "Oh bugger it!" she reached into her coat and pulled out her wand, putting a silencing charm on the room and locking the door.

A giggle escaped Luna as she heard a muffled 'Bugger it!' from her partner and his wife's room. She huffed and blew a piece of hair out of her face, "Pensive, pensive," she mumbled her chant as she began digging through the cluttered mass that was her room. A squeaking noise was heard as a stuffed elephant hit the wall with a thump. "Now where did I..." she trailed off as she scanned her room, "AH HAH!" Indeed she had located the silver bowl, it was currently holding the remnants of her breakfast, cheeri-o's. WIth a quick dump into the trash and a _'Scourgify' _she was marching towards medical ward, pensive bowl tucked under her arm. After a moment she reached up and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, absentmindedly running her hand over the faint scar that adorned her beatutiful face. It started above her right eyebrow and reached completely across to her right ear. She clutched her pensive tightly to her chest with both arms as her eyes glazed over.

_-Flashback-_

_Luna frantically ducked behind a large oak tree to avoid a blasting curse from her opponent. As she tried to regain her breath, something warm and red flowed into her vision. Reaching up, she flinched when she felt the deep gash and the length of it. A rustling of underbrush told her someone was approaching. Without hesitation she launched herself deeper into the woods while firing movement hindering curses in a futile attempt to put some distance between herself and her pursuer. She staggered slightly as more blood poured from her forehead and several other small cuts along her body. Her hogwarts uniform was in tattered pieces due to her making make-shift bandages. Fatigue and bloodloss finally caught up with her as she stumbled and then fell into a patch of leaves. She managed to roll herself over and brace her back against a tree, with a sigh she readied her wand and prepared for a final stand. Closing her eyes momentarily to line up her spells, she felt something like cloth being placed over her gaping wound. Her sapphire orbs flashed open to see a man she had never met before looking at her face intently, "That's pretty deep," he reached to his pocket and removed a small vile of green liquid. He removed the cork with his teeth and spread it over the blood stained cloth in his hand, "I have to go deal with your friend, this is a healing balm. It'll stop the blood flow and close your wound, the longer you wait the worse it will get."_

_She hesitantly took the item from him, "Thank you." With a soft smile and a nod the man was gone. A shakey and pale hand brought the cloth up to her wound, she could feel a slight tingle and the pain began to numb. Satisfied that no more blood was flowing from her major wound she began to treat her smaller ones. Her fingers curled around the once white, now crismson, piece of material. As she began to drift into unconciousness an anguished cry and then a large explosion ripped through the air. Now clutching her wand with a newfound strength she waited for any signs of movement, was the stranger dead? was the deatheater dead? A shuffling of leaves caused her to tense with fear and anxiety. Taking a furtive glance around the tree she blanched, the deatheater was stumbling aimlessly, his right arm missing and his robes were burnt away in places._

_"Where are you demon!" shouted the dismembered man. Luna paled, was he talking about her? She wasn't a demon, but then she remembered the stranger. The dark wizard took a labored breath, "SHOW YOURSELF!" Then the ground came to life, a hand of rock shot out and gripped the deatheater in an inescapable hold. Before the man could utter another curse, a faint clicking was heard, then another explosion engulfed him._

_She jerked her head back behind the tree as debris flew by. After a moment she drew herself to her feet and began to stumble toward the source of the explosion, "H-hello?" she whispered with her wand out in front of her. Using a tree as support she took a short breath, "Are you there?" No response came, so again she closed in on the area where the deatheater had met his end. With only a few yards seperating her and the area of the explosion, she caught her foot on a tree root and began to fall. Before she hit the ground someone was infront of her and had her braced against their body. _

_"You're the second tough-girl I've met today," came a softly chiding voice, "you've lost too much blood to be trying to move around this much." When she looked up she met two crimson orbs, streaked with shades of black and yellow. "Lucas Digonas, nice to meet you."_

_"L-Luna Lovegood," she stammered as a tinge of pink crept up her face. She placed both hands on his chest and pushed herself upright, "thank you for helping me, but I have to go help Harry now."_

_Lucas shook his head, "Sorry but you're not in any condition to help anyone, you'd just get in the way." She glared her best and he only smirked, "I will help Harry Potter, you will rest."_

_"Harry is fighting Tom Riddle, I am going to help," she stated with a note of defiance. "You won't stop me from helping my friend," her wand was now pointed at the taller man. It was a horrible bluff, she could barely stand and if she even tried a lumos, her legs would likely give out. From the look on the man's face, he knew that. With a huff she lowered her wand and her eyes began to tear up, "You will swear to go and help Harry immdediately."_

_Lucas nodded, "I will as soon as you promise to rest and not move. One of our medics will come and retrieve you shortly." He unclasped his long coat and wrapped it around her, "I know it's hard but try to stay awake until they arrive." Lowering her to the ground gently he gave her a cheesy grin, "I guess I get to play knight in shining armor one more time." He reached up and traced the wound over her eye, "It's going to scar, it was too deep not to."_

_Luna shook her head, "That does not matter, please go and help Harry, you promised." In one swift movement Lucas was gone_

_-End Flashback-_

Finally reaching the hospital wing she pressed the button on the wall and watched in amusement as the doors swung open. Any other day she would have her normal routine of pressing the button until Snape yelled at her to stop fooling around, but this wasn't the time for foolishness. As she rounded the corner she nearly dropped the pensive. Severus was drenched in sweat and his chest was heaving, the wall his only support. To his right was Neville, his physical abilities were higher than the former potions master's therefore his breathing was harsh, but less labored. "Neville?" she questioned tentatively, "how is he?"

Honey brown eyes met with sky blue, "He's stable," he grunted and pushed his six foot-two form back in the chair he was currently seated in, "It was the oddest spell I've ever seen. Dr. Lee is stitching him up now."

Luna saw the small, black haired, asian woman step from behind the curtain and smile, "His wounds are closed, instead of magical means I decided to go the muggle route and use stitchings. That way if he begins to bleed again we can simply cut the threads."

"I garauntee that will not happen," interupted Snape glaring at the woman, "Longbottom and I are quite efficient at our craft, and I'll thank you not to insult our abilities."

"And if that doesn't work we can always plug the cuts with Severus' ego," stated Harry as he entered the room, he recieved a cold sneer from his former professor. "Oh come on, I thought we were past the dirty looks," the sneer was multiplied, "fine fine you can take house points if it makes you feel better!" This comment caused Neville to snicker in a not so inconspicuous manner. The green eyed man's smile dropped when his eyes fell on the wad of clothing on the floor, and the bed hidden by a curtain, "He's not going to like that you cut his jacket, or his shoes for that matter...is he...ok?"

"His blood pressure is coming back up and his heart is beating stronger," replied Lee as she turned a scathing look back on Snape that caused the man to flinch slightly, "and despite Severus' complaints I am quite confident in his and Neville's cure."

Harry huffed as an arm was slung over his shoulder. He turned to see one Draco Malfoy looking like he just won the lottery, "Told you he would be alright Potter, we've got the best." The blonde's smile was contageous and soon the man who lived found himself grinning as well.

Luna was staring at the curtain when a voice broke her trance, "have you seen him yet?" questioned Pansy. She shook her head and cast her gaze downwards

"Then I believe that would be the best thing to do at this time," came the voice of Dumbledore from the doorway, the warriors went ridged and saluted him. The old man frowned at their antics, "This is not the time for theatrics, we have a wounded man who most likely needs our support." As he swept into the room Ginny Weasley and Hermione Grainger, both dressed in normal muggle clothing, followed him in.

Harry threw a questioning glance at Dumbledore, "Commander?"

"In time Harry," replied the old wizard, Harry learned ages ago that the man answered questions in his own time. "We are able to see him then Ms. Lee?" he questioned

The woman nodded hesitantly, but held a hand up to offer a warning, "Please understand something. When we got him he was in mid crash, his vitals were falling and we had to take life saving measures. His..." she paused and swallowed a lump in her throat, "his appearance is not what you are accustomed to seeing, please be prepared."

This seemed to sober everyone up, even Dumbledore lost the slight smile that was constantly on his face. If Neville's now pained expression was any indication of the status of the alchemist, then it was not pretty. With a deep breath the group moved around the curtain to their friend.

Harry flinched hard and turned away, "Goddamnit man."

Luna dropped her pensive bowl and began to sob into Pansy's jacket, "Oh god."

The Raven haired Malfoy's tears flowed freely while clutching her friend, "It's...ok love, remember the Doc said he was getting better." Her voice betrayed her as it cracked in mid sentence.

Draco seemed to be stunned into a half grimace and half pained expression, "Bloody bastards."

Dumbledore frowned deeply at his third in command's form. Lucas had an I.V. in his right arm that connected to the container of blood hanging from a tall metal stand. His face was pale and slack, like he couldn't even notice the long plastic tube lodged in his throat, continously feeding his lungs with oxygen. Bruises litered his body, while the surgical cuts made by snape were stitched closed, making him look more like a science experiment than a person. Finally the remaining bits of his auto-mail arm were lying on the floor next to his clothes, showing that his true arm stopped slightly above his elbow.

Ginny stepped back around the curtain and collapsed into a chair, a wave of nausia sweeping over her. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder, when she looked up she met Neville's smiling face. "Here," he reached to his belt and withdrew a vial of a smokey grey liquid, "it'll stop that queezy feeling in your stomach."

"Th-thank you," she replied shakily. In one gulp the fluid was down and her stomach was feeling much better, also her anxiety was seemingly washed away.

The brown haired man sat next to her, "it's a stomach relaxer and a calming draught. Made it myself."

"You've gotten a bit better at potions then?" questioned the redhead with a small smile, "and definately a bit more confidence, it looks very good on you Neville."

The man turned beet red and chuckled nervously, "Re-really?"

Around the curtain Hermione was in a mix of rage and heart wrenching guilt, "It's my fault," she mumbled, "I should've helped him, but he told me to get inside. I shouldn't have listened.." her voice cracked, "I should've-"

"Done exactly what you did," interupted Harry, still not looking at his partner, "If Lucas tells you something it's best to do it without question. Chances are that you would've gotten in the way." He stumbled backwards as she wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest, he looked up to see Draco cock an eyebrow and mimic hugging someone. Hesitantly Harry brought his arms up around the brown haired woman's body, holding her gently.

Dumbledore gave Luna's shoulder a soft squeeze, "Miss Lovegood if you are feeling up to it could you please perform the memory extraction?"

Taking a shakey breath she nodded, "Yes," swiping her hand across her eyes she removed her wand from behind her ear and began to focus on the alchemist's memories of the past few hours. After a moment she placed her bowl on the rolling dinner table, with a swish of her wand a silver liquid was pulled from the side of Lucas' head and wrapped around the tip of Luna's wand, "here, this is the past five hours."

"If everyone could please enter the memory we will being," stated Dumbledore as he touched the silvery liquid and vanished. The others did the same, Harry bringing up the rear.

_-Inside the Pensive-_

_Lucas was leaning back against his black BMW and looking around bored, "Hurry the hell up people!"_

_"I'll have you know that it takes time for a woman to properly prepare," came the scolding voice of Hermione from the front door, she was hauling a large black suitcase, "you could help." _

"What the hell did you pack Granger?" questioned Malfoy with a raised brow

Hermione glared, "Oh be quiet. It's about to happen."

_The alchemist's head whipped to the right and he pushed off the car, "Get inside Hermione, quickly." He slid his hand into his jacket and produced his black combat knife. _

_"What's wrong?" she questioned taking a step back, "Luca-?"_

_"GET INSIDE!" he shouted and vaulted away from his car. A large figure landed ontop of the pristine vehicle, it's body covered in fur, a low growl coming from it and long white teeth being exposed. "PROTECT YOUR PARENTS!" he shouted and engaged the creature. _

Harry's head whipped around to the woods, "They had surrounded him," he stated as eyes gleamed throught the darkness, "I'm up to twenty."

"He knew they were there," stated Draco as he pointed at Lucas' memory form

_The black haired man whipped around and slammed an airborn crescent kick into the jaw of his current target. Pivoting his body he landed in a crouch and raised his right hand, with a snap, a series of explosions erupted from the direction of at least five of the wolfmen. As a black blur closed in on him, the young man jerked his head to the side, allowing a clawed hand to merely graze his ear. Jerking his left arm back, he embedded his knife in the creature's gut and then ripped it upwards, spraying blood everywhere. Reaching back he gripped the now limp form and launched it over his shoulder at two approaching lycanthropes. Another creature latched onto his artificial limb, the jolt causing his weapon to be released from his grip. "Bastard!" shouted the alchemist and brought his free hand right infront of the monsters eye. A small snap ignited a miniscule explosion that relieved the creature of its eye and the back of his head._

Ginny watched in amazement, "He's brilliant."

"He's not even breaking a sweat," stated Pansy, "then what got him?"

Hermione scanned the area, "There!" she shouted.

"I see something, but what is it?" replied Harry

Draco narrowed his eyes, inhuman vision trying to capture any sign of movement, "It's a wizard."

_Explosions began to echo through the area, sending whole wolves and body parts multiple directions. Lucas was now perched on the steps to the Grangers front door, his right hand creating a continous storm of electrical sparks. Finally he stopped and the detonations ceased, as the dust cleared it revealed several corpses and upturned earth. He let out an audible sigh, "Well that was clo-ack!" _

_A jet of orangish-red light slammed into his body and sent him flying off the porch, "Pitiful," came a gravely voice from a masked man garbed in deep red, "You dropped your guard."_

_"Actually," stated Lucas as he stood up and wiped the blood off his lip, "you dropped yours." With a snap an explosion engulfed the man, "idiot." He took a step towards the front door and immediately fell to his knees, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth, "Shit."_

Luna frowned, "That must have been the spell that caused the bleeding."

_Staggering up to his feet he looked over the make shift battle field. More wizards were coming from the woods, "Not good." Slamming both hands together he pressed them to the brick wall of the Grangers, "I won't let you have them!" The transmutation energy ripped through the house as it shifted the building into an unidentified metal._

_"Crucio!" shouted a female voice. The memory blurred slightly as the spell hit, then was released, "Reverse your spell alchemist!"_

_Lucas looked up to see the woman now directly in front of him, "I...don't think...I will..." He clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground, a smirk forming on his lips as the earth opened up and engulfed his body._

_The woman pointed her wand at the ground and stepped back, others had began to fire off curses aimlessly into the dirt, "Stop firing and listen!" _

"This is like knowing how a story ends but reading it anyway, biting your nails during the climax," growled Draco

Harry swore loudly, "That's why I couldn't contact him, he was underground!"

_The wizards had moved close together in an attempt to limit the number of places the young man could appear, a slight tremor was felt before Lucas emerged from the earth. Two of the dark magicians fell from crossfire. The chaos was reigned in though, by the woman whom seemed to be the leader, with several orders the casters were spread out and firing relentlessly. The alchemist managed to dodge several blasts and sustain only moderate damage from a cutting curse or two. The battle was quickly falling in Lucas' favor as he ignited explosion after explosion while dodging with a practiced grace. "Stop his hand!" shouted one of the men, "that's how he creates the explosions!"_

_Lucas frowned and ducked an immobilizing hex, the glove on his left hand was damaged when the werewolf bit his arm. If his other one was destroyed or immobilized then he would have to rely on physical combat and basic transmutation. As he pushed off the ground a jolt of pain shot through his body, causing his legs to give way. He stumbled right into the path of a cutting curse, which sliced his right arm from the knuckle all the way to the elbow, destroying his remaining glove._

"They got lucky," hissed Pansy, "the bastards beat him, because they got a lucky shot."

Dumbledore sighed, "I would take luck over talent any day Mrs. Malfoy."

"It was more than luck," added Harry, "whatever that curse was that hit him in the very beginning did something else. See he's staggering around, and he's pale, he must've been bleeding internally the whole time."

_"You're done alchemist! Now release your spell and die with some dignity!" shouted the shrill woman as she leveled her wand. There were only two wizards left, the leader and another._

_Lucas grinned as he slumped and staggered towards the house, "What kinda bullshit philosophy is that?" Stated the man as he clapped his hands together, "We alchemist tend to be philosophers so pay attention.You can't die with dignity. Whether you're eighteen or eighty, it's always messy, always ugly..." he placed his right hand over his artificial limb, "You die with no dignity, but..." as the energy began to crackle he lashed out his left arm, a long pointed blade was formed. Starting at his forearm, ending two feet past his knuckles, and tearing through the artificial skin, "...you CAN live with it!" He charged with as much speed as his body could muster, running down the last remaining wizard before killing the leader. He was hit in the chest by a slashing curse as he beheaded the man. Not stopping his momentum he grabbed a sharp piece of splintered wood charged the final attacker. As he brought his bladed arm into a horizontal slash the woman hit it with a blasting curse, destroying it completely. Continuing his spin he firmly jammed the broken spike of wood into the witch's neck, ending her life. He staggered then fell to his knees, "thi..s...is..bad.." Finally he colapsed into the dirt and the memory went black._

_-Outside the Memory-_

Harry blinked furiously to stop his tears as they all firmly landed on the ground, "Oh god, I'm sorry..." he choked on a sob and fell to his knees, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

End Chapter 8

Read and Review - Dun dun dunnn, Harry still blames himself when things happen to his friends. I'm going to try and answer review individually next chapter so ask away. The girls are there for a reason, it will be revieled next chapter along with a flashback of the talk between the grangers, weasleys, and albus.

Chapter 9 preview - The new guys..er..girls


End file.
